


MAR ADENTRO

by AdrelBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sailor John, Sirens
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás enloquecer no sea tan mala idea en comparación con pasar la vida entera vagando por esta extensión limitada de tierra, en soledad y atormentado por jamás saber si lo que vio fue real o no./Este fanfic participa en el "Intercambio por el 3er aniversario" del foro I am sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Fusilero y El Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Continuando la mudanza desde FF.NET...
> 
> Hola a todos, esto que ven aquí es mi aportación en el "Intercambio por el 3er aniversario" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> Ya todos ustedes lo saben pero por si acaso, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no tengo idea de quien más.
> 
> Ya saben, si han leído alguna otra historia mía, que soy dada a tomarme "licencias creativas", o sea, adaptar las cosas para que concuerden con la historia, pero que en realidad no pasan como yo las explico, imaginen junto conmigo que el mundo es tal y como lo platico, usen su imaginación, o aténganse un poco a la mía.
> 
> Este fic es el regalo para *pausa dramática* Maye Malfter, cuyo prompt era el siguiente:
> 
> "Sirenlock/Sailor!John. Final feliz. John es un marinero que queda atrapado en una tormenta, su barco se hunde pero él sobrevive milagrosamente. Cuando despierta, recuerda haber sido salvado por una extraña y hermosa criatura marina, pero de seguro fue un sueño. ¿O no lo fue?"
> 
> Normalmente divagar siempre se me da bien, el problema no es que yo divague el problema es al pobre al que le toca escuchar mis tonterías y últimamente ese papel lo cumple Violette Moore, a quien le debemos el beteo, la coherencia y muchos de los ánimos para que esta historia tocara puerto. Gracias por todo querida.
> 
> Maye lo lamento si el fic no cumple a pie juntillas lo que pediste, intenté acercarme lo más posible, aun así esto no sucedió durante una tormenta.

—Repliéguense, repliéguense. —La voz del Capitán Watson apenas se escucha por encima del fragor de la acometida, pero aun así tenía que guiar a su tripulación. —¡Hacia popa!— los gritos de sus hombres se mezclan con los gritos de los piratas que les atacaban, hacían que aquello no fuera más que un intento vano de salvar a sus protegidos.

Watson no era primerizo, esta no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un abordaje pirata, aun así sabía de antemano, que nunca nadie había sobrevivido al abordaje de la tripulación comandada por James Moriarty.

Además sabía que, en algún momento, él y Moriarty se encontrarían. _"Fusilero"_ el nombre del galeón que comandaba Watson era bien conocido por ser uno de los más rápidos de aquellos mares, y más aún, los cargamentos que transportaban a lo largo del océano: especias, seda y pólvora eran codiciados por todos los piratas que rondaban los mares del Este. Hasta ahora ninguno se había atrevido a atacarle, los que lo intentaron con anterioridad habían caído bajo su espada o el mosquete con el que era especialmente habilidoso.

La escueta tripulación que había logrado replegarse llegó hasta popa, eran apenas unos diez o quince hombres, Watson de pie justo al lado del timón miró sobre la cubierta al menos una cincuentena de piratas le devolvían la mirada, algunos apuntaban hacia él sus arcabuces; al frente de su tripulación, Moriarty le sonreía. El hombre vestía con los mayores lujos que un hombre del mar se podía permitir.

Los hombres a su espalda desmontaban los botes para intentar una huida que sin duda sería infructuosa, no había manera de que diez hombres y dos botes de remos pudieran ir muy lejos, menos si eran perseguidos por el " _Fusilero_ " y por el " _Fairytale_ " el bergantín que comandaba Moriarty.

Aun así lo único en lo que el capitán podía pensar era en darles a sus hombres todo el tiempo posible para que huyeran lo más lejos que pudieran.

—¡Déjalos ir Moriarty! —gritó, los hombres del pirata soltaron carcajadas, luego se hizo el silencio.

—No estás en posición de negociar, Capitán.

—Déjalos ir. —Watson apretó con fuerza el mosquete que sostenía, podría usarlo para volarle la cabeza a Moriarty, quizás en última instancia lo hiciera de cualquier manera. —Llévate el " _Fusilero_ ".

—¿Vas a vender tu nave a cambio de tu apestoso cuello? —Moriarty se carcajeó aún más —y este es el valeroso Capitán Watson del que todo el mundo habla.

—No dije que me iría.

—Oh, claro, claro, el Capitán se hunde con su barco. —El pirata hizo una mueca con la mano quitándole importancia a las palabras de Watson. —Imbécil. No eres más que otro idiota jugando a ser marinero, un hombre común intentando convertirse en una leyenda. —Moriarty se volvió hacia su tripulación y se burló —a que la gente común es adorable.

—Venga con nosotros, Capitán —susurró Murray, el segundo de abordo al Capitán Watson.

—Váyase Murray.

—Pero Capitán…

—Lleve a lo que queda de mi tripulación a puerto, —el hombre no se movió, el Capitán miró a aquel hombre regordete que había sido su mano derecha durante tantas correrías, había aprendido a confiar en él como confiaba en sus propios instintos. —Es una orden Murray.

—Sí, Señor. —Respondió el subordinado con un simple saludo al que había sido su Capitán por años, tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y se descolgó hacia donde sus compañeros le esperaban.

Watson se volvió, Moriarty tenía los ojos enloquecidos, las pocas antorchas que quedaban encendidas a lo largo del barco hacían que tuvieran un brillo de color carmesí, el pirata chascó los dedos y un hombre apareció a su lado, era muy alto, corpulento y llevaba a uno de sus contramaestres tomado por los cabellos.

—Tienes un asiento en primera fila, Capitán para ver como decapitamos a los pocos heridos que nos quedan.

—No —fue todo lo que Watson pudo murmurar.

Moriarty hizo apenas un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, el hombre fornido, se sacó del cinturón un alfanje y cortó la garganta del contramaestre.

—Para.

—¿Qué pasa Capitán, no te gusta toda la puesta en escena que hemos traído para ti?

Watson sentía el estómago revuelto, la fuerza le abandonaba las piernas por instantes y temía que en cualquier momento cayera de rodillas, esto era demasiado. La mayoría de su gente muerta, los pocos que habían sobrevivido serían asesinados frente a sus ojos y los menos que habían huido serían cazados como animales por Moriarty y su maldita tripulación, o en caso de que pudieran escapar tendrían que vagar por el mar esperando que algún otro barco les encontrara o perecer de hambre e insolación. Y por último, su querido " _Fusilero"_ llevado, comandado por Moriarty, asesinando marinos a diestra y siniestra, su querido " _Fusilero"_ bañado en sangre inocente.

Miró el mosquete que tenía en la mano, los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba las cachas de metal.

Un solo tiro, no había más, era un excelente tirador, podría dar a Moriarty desde esa distancia sin problema, luego con la mano izquierda acarició el cuchillo que llevaba al cinto, —una simple daga de plata sin más adorno que un piedra de color azul mar en el mango —podría, abrirse las venas en canal y lanzarse al mar.

Miró a Moriarty decidido, dio un paso atrás buscando el mejor ángulo y casi cae en un agujero que había hecho sin duda una bala de cañón en cubierta. Había penetrado la cubierta de madera, podía ver la cámara del capitán, su propia cámara, y un piso más abajo las bodegas.

Entonces una idea se formó en su cabeza, miró de nuevo los hombres que estaban apresados, Moriarty se disponía a decapitar a otro más, no tenían salvación, ninguno de ellos, no había nada que Watson pudiera hacer para rescatarlos. Él mismo no tenía salvación, en cuanto Moriarty se aburriera de la tortura a la que lo sometía en aquel momento, lo asesinaría, muy probablemente colgara su cuerpo del palo mayor o del bauprés para que todos vieran lo que había sido del Capitán Watson. Y su amado _"Fusilero"_ , ese que había sido su llave a la libertad de más maneras de las que era capaz de explicar, preferiría que se perdiera en el fondo del mar a que sirviera a los fines viles que Moriarty quería destinarlo.

No lo pensó más, se descolgó por el boquete hacía la cámara del capitán, tomó una antorcha de uno de los soportes metálicos, una de las pocas que seguía encendida, jaló uno de los cortinajes y rogó a todos los Dioses que fue capaz de recordar para que la antorcha no se apagara con el siguiente salto.

Escuchaba como Moriarty daba órdenes de que le encontraran, debía apresurarse, cayó como un gato sobre la superficie de la bodega, a lo largo de las paredes múltiples fardos de seda se apiñaban, encendió el cortinaje con la antorcha y lo echó encima de uno de los bultos, luego la antorcha en el lado contrario, la seda pronto ardió con ánimo, las llamas lamían la madera del " _Fusilero"_ , John no pudo evitar sonreír; "mejor en el fondo del mar que en las manos de Moriarty", pensó de nuevo, corrió a lo largo de la bodega y atrancó las puertas para que los secuaces de Moriarty no se dieran cuenta de lo que había hecho mientras más tiempo duraran en descubrirle menos oportunidad tendrían de huir hacia el _"Fairytale"_.

Watson haló una diminuta puerta que se alzaba justo sobre su cabeza y que sabía le llevaría hacia la proa, justo al lado del bauprés.

—¡Encuéntrenlo, encuéntrenlo, encuéntrenlo! —gritaba Moriarty mientras John caminaba silenciosamente por la oscuridad de la proa mirando el espectáculo, prácticamente todos los piratas le daban la espalda, mirando aún el lugar por el que había desaparecido. Sabía que eran sus últimos momentos, cuando la bodega ardiera, las llamas irían directamente hacia el fogón y la armería, en el fogón el carbón ardería con aún más fuerza y cuando llegaran a la armería la pólvora los mandaría a volar por los aires.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó una voz señalando a Watson que estaba sentado al pie del bauprés, esperando, no había manera de huir, pero le agradaba la idea de llevarse su _"Fusilero"_ , a Moriarty y a prácticamente toda su tripulación con él.

—¡Tráiganlo aquí! —gritó Moriarty.

—El fogón está ardiendo. —El barco se quemaba desde abajo, las llamas aun no llegaban a cubierta, pero si el fogón había sido alcanzado ya no había marcha atrás.

—Voy a quemarte el corazón. —Dijo Moriarty en el silencio circundante que ahora les oprimía. Watson sonrió. Unos pocos listos empezaban a emprender la huida hacia el _"Fairytale"_.

—No. —Respondió. —Yo voy a quemarte a ti.

Un instante después la popa explotó, el Capitán Watson miró casi con interés como una parte de su navío desaparecía, muchos salieron despedidos por los aires, una explosión un poco más cerca, los hombres gritaban, el barco temblaba y comenzaba irse a pique una explosión más, justo a la altura del mástil de trinquete y salió despedido hacia atrás, su última visión del _"Fusilero"_ fue la de maderas astilladas consumiéndose y Moriarty desapareciendo entre tablones y llamas.

A Watson le pareció que tardaba mucho tiempo en caer al agua, se preguntó si el golpe le mataría, vio la bandera negra con el esqueleto de cuerpo entero, el reloj de arena en la mano derecha y la flecha en la izquierda, todo blanco, apuntando a un corazón rojo y sangrante, la bandera de Moriarty, luminosa entre las llamas. Ahora también las velas de su barco ardían, con un poco de suerte la poca tripulación que quedaba en el " _Fairytale"_ no podría contener el fuego y el navío de Moriarty se iría a pique junto con el _"Fusilero"_. Sin duda Watson había vendido cara su derrota.

Sintió el golpe contra la superficie del agua, el dolor en la espalda, la nuca y el cuello, abrió los ojos que ardieron a causa de la sal del mar. Se hundía, rezó por que la inconsciencia llegara, pues las fuerzas para luchar, por salir a flote ya le habían abandonado. Cerró los ojos a la espera, el oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle, dentro de poco no podría aguantar más la falta de respiración y comenzaría inhalar agua, sus pulmones colapsarían y por fin, el fin llegaría.

Se preguntó si alguno de los hombres de Moriarty se salvaría, si alguien contaría la historia de cómo había hecho estallar su propia nave antes de que se convirtiera en un barco pirata.

Si alguien escribiría una canción, contando su hazaña o si caería en el olvido, junto con Moriarty, el " _Fusilero"_ y el " _Fairytale"_.

¿Realmente aquello importaba?

Sentía la inconsciencia llegar, sin embargo algo lo asía, algo lo jalaba hacia la superficie de nuevo. Él ya no quería despertar, ya no quería abrir los ojos, no quería flotar, quería hundirse, la necesidad de aire le obligó a aspirar, sintió el agua quemarle la nariz y arder en los pulmones, sintió que perdía la conciencia y sus párpados negros se convertían a la vez en un fondo negro de manchas rojas, abrió los ojos un poco, la sal le quemó una vez más.

Un joven de torso desnudo, blanco como alabastro y de cabello muy negro le halaba hacia la superficie. Watson quiso decirle que le dejara, que quería morir ahí, pero las palabras no salieron, el cerebro estaba embotado. El joven le dirigió una mirada, sus ojos eran como el mar cuando refleja el cielo cuajado de estrellas en una noche despejada. Luego Watson se hundió en su propio abismo de inconsciencia.


	2. Arrullo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no tengo idea de quien más. Aunque si el mundo fuera justo John sería mío.

El capitán Watson siente el cuerpo dolorido, cada hueso del que es consciente arde y grita de malestar y no solo eso, su espalda gime también por el calor, los párpados le pesan toneladas cada uno y además, el regreso de la conciencia trae a él imágenes dolorosas. Su tripulación siendo sometida, el _"Fusilero"_ estallando, Moriarty burlándose de él.

Abre los ojos lentamente, desorientado. El mar se extiende al frente, infinito, no hay nada hasta donde la vista alcanza, salvo por la extensión de agua sedosa y azul. Se sienta despacio, con trabajo, duele, su pierna derecha duele más que nada. Echa un vistazo, sin duda una mala idea. Hay una quemadura enorme abarcando desde el muslo hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

Watson hace un escaneo rápido de su cuerpo, tiene raspones por todos lados, la cabeza le da vueltas, tiene la boca seca y el sol le ha quemado la espalda, a excepción de la quemadura que tiene en la pierna en realidad se encuentra bastante bien. Se pone de pie y un escalofrío le recorre las vértebras, una punzada de dolor le atenaza y se tambalea, aun así dirige la vista hacia lo que parece ser una jungla. Necesita llegar hacia la sombra.

Watson mira alrededor, no hay nada que indique la catástrofe que tuvo lugar el día anterior, además hasta donde es capaz de recordar no estaban cerca de ninguna isla. El punto es que está perdido, está solo y no tiene nada salvo las maltrechas ropas que lleva puestas, de modo que es tiempo de empezar a ser práctico.

El sol avanza, por la posición debe de ser algo antes de mediodía. Así que tiene mucho que hacer antes de que la noche caiga. Él es un hombre de mar, sabe las medidas que hay tomar en esta situación, de modo que se pone en marcha. ¿Hacia dónde ir? Camina un poco sin sentido adentrándose en la jungla y procurando no perder el sol para guiarse al punto de inicio.

El sonido inconfundible de agua lo atrae después de casi tres horas de camino, la pierna le duele demasiado y el dolor empieza a nublarle la vista, aun así el sonido de agua corriendo le anima a seguir adelante hasta que da con una pequeña laguna, hacia el Oeste parece seguir su corriente natural muy seguramente hasta desembocar en el mar.

Watson sonríe, tiene tanta sed que apenas puede contenerse y solo el dolor de la pierna evita que se deje caer de lleno dentro de la laguna. Bebe agua como si la vida le fuera en ello, con un poco más de tranquilidad se desnuda, enjuaga un poco la ropa y la deja sobre las rocas de las orillas. Luego se zambulle en el agua dulce, intentando quitar la sangre y la suciedad que se le pega a la piel. Al intentar salir las fuerzas le fallan y se hunde en el agua, nada con un poco de trabajo hacia la superficie e intenta salir de nuevo. Se restriega los ojos con un recuerdo tras los párpados, la imagen de un hombre joven, de cabello negro, un hombre que le sacó del agua, no lo recuerda bien, pero sus ojos, nunca podría olvidar sus ojos impresionantes.

Watson suspira, seguramente divagaba mientras bebía agua de mar. Necesita encontrar un refugio y algo de comida.

El Capitán se enfunda en los pantalones aun húmedos y con la pierna dolorida y muy dañada suspira, lo único que se le ocurre en aquel momento es conseguir un par de cocos, podría ir caminando de nuevo hasta el mar y conseguir algo de pescado, o incluso intentar conseguir algo en la laguna, pero en este instante se le antoja algo mucho más difícil, de modo que tragándose el dolor a fuerza de morderse los labios encuentra una palma no muy alta y toma un par de cocos lanzándolos al suelo. Luego regresa hacia el agua, donde procura mantener su pierna herida el mayor tiempo posible.

Un par de rocas salientes en una formación a la izquierda de la laguna tendrán que ser suficientes para resguardarse de momento.

Cuando el sol comienza a declinar Watson se retira hacia el saliente, no parece haber en el cielo la más mínima amenaza de lluvia por suerte, de modo que junta un poco de leña seca y con sus mejores habilidades de hombre de mar enciende una fogata, es pequeña y en realidad no le servirá para mucho, no ha visto animales que puedan ser peligrosos, al menos no de momento, no tiene comida que cocinar y para dar luz es más bien una llama exigua. De cualquier manera, tenerla encendida se siente bien. Cuando el sol al fin se pone en el Oeste, al menos hay un resquicio de albor.

El Capitán Watson abandonó su hogar desde muy joven se izó a la mar al mando del Capitán James Sholto, un viejo conocido de su padre, navegó en su compañía durante años, hasta que la muerte de su mentor le obligó a tomar las riendas del _"Fusilero"_ y ahora lo ha perdido todo, a su tripulación, a su galeón, incluso la libertad, porque ¿qué le espera en aquel lugar olvidado? Se acurruca lo mejor que puede en el suelo, las piedras le pican en la espalda quemada por el sol, pero aun así prefiere mantener su camisa mojada contra su pierna herida y su abrigo acomodado en su cabeza, como una primitiva almohada.

En el firmamento millones de estrellas se arremolinan unas con otras, es una de las cosas que más le gustan del mar, mientras se está en la ciudad tener un momento para contemplar las estrellas es una pérdida de tiempo. Mientras que en el mar, durante la noche calma, escuchando las olas romper contra el casco, puedes ver todo el avance de ellas —las estrellas— a lo largo del cielo abovedado. Algunas veces se ven blancas y otras azules, hermosas y lejanas, producen en su pecho un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, de cosas bellas e inalcanzables. Y aún más, su reflejo en el mar tranquilo, como si se burlaran de los marineros, mostrándoles su belleza y desapareciendo cuando alguien se atreve a perturbar la superficie del agua.

Piensa en el hombre que vio durante el estallido. Bien pudo estar divagando, quizás fuera algún otro marino, alguien de la tripulación de Moriarty, pues definitivamente a la tripulación propia no pertenecía, él lo recordaría, sin duda, reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar, quizás alguien que también había salido despedido durante la explosión.

El Capitán mira de nuevo el cielo oscuro, quizás sólo lo imaginó, necesita dormir, poco a poco el cansancio puede más que la incomodidad y que el sentimiento de pánico que le revolotea en el pecho y que ha tratado de replegar desde aquella mañana, los ojos se cierran, cae dormido sin ser consiente del ser que le mira desde las aguas de la laguna con curiosidad.

Aquel ser después de mucho tiempo se acerca hacia el rincón donde el Capitán se estremece y se debate entre sueños llenos de imágenes de cadáveres, explosiones y de estrellas reflejadas en iris de color azul pálido. Y es más de media noche cuando por fin aquella criatura, sale del agua y se sienta en una de las rocas de la orilla.

El torso es el de un joven en sus treintas, su piel es blanca como mármol y prácticamente reluce a la luz de la luna, su cabello es como tinta negra y sus ojos plateados. Todo él es impresionante, sin necesidad de contar que más allá de la cintura tiene la cola de un pez, de colores fríos, verdes, platas y azules, destella también a la luz de la luna como si estuviera formada por diminutas gemas.

Son casi dos metros los que le separan de Watson, pero aun así sus ojos penetrantes acostumbrados a la penumbra de las aguas pueden ver perfectamente la silueta recortada contra la oscuridad. Sin duda los sueños del marino son inquietantes, pues le escucha estremecerse y de su boca escapan suspiros y sollozos.

La criatura comienza entonces a cantar, los sonidos que salen de su boca son tranquilos, parecen un arrullo, la nana que se utilizaría para calmar a un niño y sin duda surten efecto en el hombre pues se calma. El ser sonríe un poco y sigue entonando hasta bien entrada la madrugada, es entonces cuando tiene una idea.

Se desliza de la roca de nuevo al agua, procurando no hacer ruido y se va, corriente abajo hacia el mar.

**.o.O.o.**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Watson despierta, se siente descansado, parece temprano, la madera seca y las hojas que ocupó para hacer la fogata están totalmente carbonizadas, pero lo que más le sorprende es encontrar un par de mantas completamente empapadas, pero extendidas sobre unas rocas a la orilla de la laguna, secándose.

Se sienta y se frota los ojos, pensando en que quizás esté divagando, se acerca renqueando un poco a causa de su pierna atrofiada, las mantas tienen señales de haber sido maltratadas, una tiene una quemadura en una esquina y una mancha de lo que parece ser vino, parecen viejas, pero en buen estado, ¿y si hubiera alguien más en aquella isla?

En su memoria la imagen del joven que vio antes de desvanecerse regresa junto con viejas historias sobre sirenas y tritones habitando las agua, historias que su padre le contaba para dormirle cuando era un niño, historias que Sholto le contó alguna vez al calor de las copas, viejas historias de marineros que creían haber visto a esos seres, más bellos que cualquier criatura, y habían quedado prendados de ellos.

Un escalofrío le recorre de nuevo, los ojos de aquel joven le siguieron la noche pasada en sueños, su rostro, flotando en el agua, llamándole.

—¿Estás aquí? —pregunta de manera un poco incoherente, la voz le sale ronca y rasposa luego de tantas horas en silencio, el sonido del agua, los sonidos de rocas desprendiéndose y los grillos que corretean entre las hierbas son su única contestación. —Que imbécil. —Se dice a sí mismo y se aleja arrastrando la pierna mala y maldiciéndose en voz baja, quizás él mismo rescato las mantas y no lo recuerda, quizás está enloqueciendo, o quizás realmente aquel ser fue real, —imbécil. —Se repite de nuevo, será una larga jornada.

**.o.O.o.**

Cuando la noche llega el Capitán se prepara para irse a dormir, ha sido un día fructífero.

Encontró una cueva un poco más allá en las rocas, no es profunda, apenas una especie de hueco, encontró también una fosa que dejó la marea alta, hacia el oeste del lugar en el que despertó el día anterior, un par de peces habían quedado atrapados en ella, que sirvieron de comida para el día. Trajo cocos e incluso encontró plátanos, algunas bayas, agua, era mucho más de lo que podía esperar.

La madera chisporroteaba con alegres tonos de rojos y azules y las mantas que se habían secado a lo largo del día le arrebujaban de manera agradable; tenían un extraño olor que le recordaba el olor de la lluvia inminente contra el salobre del mar.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de mantenerse sereno en apariencia la imagen de los ojos fantásticos de aquel joven le ha seguido durante todo el día. Además, la sensación de que constantemente, cada vez que regresaba a la laguna, estaban vigilándole desde el agua, no ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo interno.

Es ya avanzada la noche cuando por fin consigue un poco de sosiego, se ha acomodado lo mejor que ha podido entre las mantas y por la abertura del hueco en el que se refugia mira las constelaciones danzar con unas pocas nubes que cruzan el firmamento y sumergen todo en oscuridad de vez en vez, a pesar de ello el sueño no llega.

Su cuerpo está extenuado, y su mente también, pero la incertidumbre de saber si aquellos ojos fueron reales o sólo parte de su imaginación le carcome. Ahora entiende las viejas consejas en las que los marineros enloquecían hasta el grado de lanzarse al agua en busca de las sirenas a las que escuchaban cantar.

Es entonces cuando un arrullo llega hasta sus oídos, respira muy fuerte, pero no se mueve, tiene miedo de que la voz se desvanezca si hace un movimiento brusco. Por la abertura alcanza a ver una sombra sentada contra la roca a la orilla de la laguna. La luna se ha escondido detrás de las nubes y la figura no es más que negro contra negro. El arrullo continúa por lo que se pueden considerar horas. No parece una canción sino sólo la entonación de una letra, pero en la mente de Watson se forman imágenes de grandes castillos hechos de coral y adornados con perlas y conchas de colores, imágenes de tiempos lejanos en los que aquellos seres convivían con los humanos y aun, tiempos anteriores cuando fueron ellos mismos humanos maldecidos, obligados a vivir en el agua.

Las imágenes de su mente se han ido convirtiendo en sueño, pero en esta parte, el dolor y la tristeza de aquellos seres le despeja la mente, el arrullo que antes fue tranquilidad ahora está plagado de sufrimiento, de falta, de pérdida.

Se pone de pie lo más rápido que puede, sale del hueco y cuando mira la orilla de la laguna, apenas puede distinguir una sombra que se resbala desde una roca y el chapoteo del agua, se acerca, sólo los círculos concéntricos de algo que ha tocado la superficie del agua quedan como testigo de que allí hubo algo más que su imaginación, sin embargo, al paso de un minuto también ese rastro se ha esfumado y solo queda la duda en el corazón del capitán. ¿Hay algo ahí?, ¿está delirando? Quizás enloquecer no sea tan mala idea en comparación con pasar la vida entera vagando por esta extensión limitada de tierra, en soledad y atormentado por jamás saber si lo que vio fue real o no.


	3. Soliloquio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Ya todos ustedes lo saben pero por si acaso, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no tengo idea de quien más. Aun así en el fondo todos sabemos que John me pertenece ¡mío, mi tesoro!

Watson está sentado a la orilla de la laguna, no ha tenido ánimos aquel día para nada, no ha comido, no ha explorado la isla, nada. El extraño ser que le visitó hace siete noches no ha regresado, ha dormido mal, la barba le pica en la cara y la desilusión comienza a hacerle mella.

No es que en realidad le molestara estar allí, nunca estuvo demasiado feliz con el destino que tenía previsto para sí mismo en Inglaterra. Ahora era demasiado mayor para considerar un matrimonio ventajoso, ninguna joven mujer querría a alguien que ya estaba más cercano de los cuarenta que de los treinta, tampoco tenía una gran fortuna, aunque podría vivir holgadamente, sin embargo, la idea de volver a casa siempre le deprimía, él no estaba hecho para vivir en tierra firme.

Ahora allí perdido no siente pánico. El pánico pasó de largo para él en los primeros días, sin embargo la idea de la soledad le hace sentir tristeza y están esos ojos, malditos sean, que no le permiten ni un momento de paz. Ha sobrellevado los últimos siete días a fuerza de trabajo, pero hoy está demasiado extenuado, hoy, que su cuerpo ya no quiere moverse, ni levantarse, simplemente se ha dejado sumir por la desolación, siente que se ahoga y no puede moverse de esa roca, ni siquiera en este momento en el que el sol le quema el cuello y la espalda descubiertos.

Él siempre ha estado acostumbrado a no llevar ni barba ni bigote y ahora que ha crecido no deja de molestarle y causarle picor, debe de tener la cara en carne viva de todo lo que la ha rascado el día presente.

Ha estado preguntándose también qué tan indecoroso sería para alguien como él pasearse desnudo en la jungla, quizás sea mejor que usar los jirones que ahora lleva por ropa, además, si está solo ¿a quién puede molestarle?

Los ojos se le presentan una vez más acompañados de aquella cara celestial y suspira, mejor dejar la desnudez para cuando haya bastante más desesperación.

—¿Estás aquí? —Pregunta a la nada, —por favor. —Dice, —necesito saber si estás aquí.

Silencio, al menos se puede denominar así a la falta de respuesta, ya que silencio total no hay, las olas del mar rompen contra lo que cree deben ser acantilados al otro lado de la isla, el murmullo del agua, el sonido de las hojas al mecerse, las ramas que se rompen, grillos, piedras desgajándose, precipitándose hacia el mar.

—No quiero hacerte daño, —continúa con su soliloquio, sintiéndose un estúpido de principio, pero de cualquier manera si está solo a quién le importa —solo quiero, — ¿qué quiere? Mirarle, tocarle —quiero saber que no estoy solo aquí. —Nada.

El atardecer le sorprende en el mismo lugar en el que amaneció, con el ánimo por los suelos y la moral aún más bajo. Se arrastra hacia el hueco en el que durmió la noche anterior, esa noche no enciende fogata, solo se envuelve en las mantas y ruega por el arrullo que no ha venido, ruega por quedarse dormido, mira las estrellas y se maldice por apenas ahora, después de una semana recordar a su tripulación. ¿Se habrán salvado?

Las estrellas van apareciendo en el cielo de una en una, primero las estrellas de la tarde, tímidas, contra la luz del sol que aún no quiere abandonar el día. Luego conforme pasa el tiempo el cielo va volviendo de color pizarra, y luego tinta, es entonces cuando las estrellas vienen, las mira desde el hueco en el que se arrebuja, los ojos del joven vuelven una y otra vez y ahora también su voz.

Ideas locas comienzan a formarse en su cabeza, ideas oscuras, ideas sobre los acantilados al otro lado de la isla, ideas sobre saltos y suicidios, ideas que necesita abandonar a cambio de sobrevivir, pero en el fondo una pregunta se repite, sobrevivir para qué.

Si tan solo fuera real, si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más no volvería a pedir nada nunca.

—Por favor. —Susurra mirando las estrellas avanzar. —Por favor, si estás ahí, —traga un poco, el nudo en su garganta es amargo y fuerte, se niega a irse. —Por favor si me estás escuchando —la voz le sale rota.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que el valeroso Capitán Watson se quebró, desde aquella vez a bordo del _"Fusilero"_ cuando su padre pereció víctima de la rubeola, desde aquella noche en la que luego de despedirse, lanzaron su cuerpo al mar. Intenta retomar y siente las lágrimas correr, quizás sea que está olvidando o quizás sea la situación actual, pero nunca ha sentido tanta desesperación.

—Por favor, si puedes escucharme, solo necesito saber que realmente te vi, que realmente te escuché —el silencio —solo quiero evitar enloquecer…

Pasa muchas horas en silencio, las lágrimas le han corrido de las esquinas de los ojos a las sienes mientras mira el techo de la cueva.

Él no sabe que le han escuchado.

**.o.O.o.**

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente sus ánimos no han mejorado, prácticamente tiene que obligarse a salir del hueco y encaminarse a la laguna, tiene la boca seca y los ojos hinchados, no está seguro de si por no dormir o porque estuvo llorando, si no fuera porque no hay nadie allí para verlo, sentiría un avergüenza tremenda.

Al llegar a la orilla se quita la ropa y se zambulle, el agua está fría, el sol acaba de salir y aún no ha tenido oportunidad de entibiarla. El frío le despeja un poco los sentidos, se siente un poco más alerta, aunque su humor no mejora, al menos hasta que al salir se topa con algo más.

No lo vio cuando salió de su refugio pues estaba demasiado ensimismado pero ahora es muy obvio, lo toma con curiosidad, un pantalón y una camisa, parecen al igual que las mantas limpios pero muy usados, aun así, tienen mucho mejor aspecto que lo que la ropa que ha estado usando, junto a ellos hay un largo cuchillo y una navaja de afeitar, parecen haber sido afilados recientemente y aunque los mangos están viejos y quebrados, parecen en buen estado, todo el conjunto huele a salinidad y lluvia. John se echa la camisa encima, está un poco húmeda, al igual que su cuerpo y de pronto es demasiado consciente de su propia desnudez.

Hay alguien más ahí, hay alguien ayudándole, acompañándole.

—Gracias, —mira alrededor en busca de movimiento, pero no distingue nada. —No sé si puedes oírme, pero gracias por todo.

Nada.

Un poco decaído pero con mejor talante, Watson prepara su día, va a por más plátanos, baja algunos cocos e incluso encuentra un nido de donde toma un par de huevos, luego, ataviado con su ropa "nueva" dedica parte de su día a lavar y poner a secar sus andrajos viejos, no es que sirvan para nada, pero es lo único que tiene.

Cuando el atardecer llega de nuevo, se siente saciado y calmo, triste y desilusionado si, pero aun así, su mente está un poco más tranquila, no así su cuerpo. La pierna le duele más que nunca, y teme que la herida se infecte por la falta de cuidados, aunque parece estar curándose y sanando en los bordes, a pesar de ello aun duele al utilizarla.

Al llegar a la laguna se desembaraza del pantalón e ingresa al agua tibia, ahora sí, recalentada por el sol, siente el alivio.

—¿Estás aquí? —no entiende por qué hace esa pregunta, si nadie va a responder. —Sabes, saber que lo estás me hace sentir…—busca la forma de explicarse. —Sosiego.

Se sienta a la orilla de la laguna y con las manos forma un cuenco y bebe un poco de agua.

—No quiero lastimarte, aunque creo que ya te lo había dicho, —mira hacia el cielo, como si estuviera evitando mirar a los ojos a alguien particularmente tímido. —Solo quiero que lo sepas, por si…—se muerde los labios, que extraño es hablar con el vacío. —Ya sabes, por si en algún momento quieres charlar, está bien. Yo voy a estar aquí. —¿Qué tonterías está diciendo? —Aunque claro, obvio que voy a estar aquí ¿a dónde iría? Pero lo que digo es que…sé que me salvaste te vi antes de desmayarme y aunque no entiendo muy bien que eres ni porque me ayudas aun así quisiera poderte decir gracias, de frente, así es como se hace de donde yo vengo.

Vuelve a vestirse, camina cojeando hasta el hueco y con un poco de madera que recolectó durante el día enciende una fogata.

—¿Sabes? —guarda silencio mientras las llamas toman vida, bailan y crean sombras en la noche creciente —hace algunas noches te escuché cantar, —asiente para sí mismo —fue hermoso.

Se muerde los labios y mira las llamas se queda en silencio una vez más.

—Ojalá alguna vez, si tú quisieras —es una petición. —Pudieras hacerlo de nuevo, aunque la canción que cantabas era muy triste, —el corazón se le acelera, pero aun así suelta las palabras antes que se ahoguen en la afonía. —Fue la canción más hermosa, la voz. —Aclara —tu voz fue la voz más hermosa que he oído nunca.

Watson se retira dentro del hueco, se envuelve en las mantas e intenta dormir, la noche es muy oscura, una noche de luna nueva, observa como poco a poco la fogata se extingue y la oscuridad se vuelve prácticamente total, podría levantarse y reanimar la lumbre, pues la noche es fría, pero está tibio entre las mantas así que no lo hace, es entonces, cuando todo a quedado en tinieblas cuando lo siente.

Allá afuera hay algo moviéndose en la laguna, lo escucha chapotear, quizás debería sentir miedo, pero de alguna manera sabe que es el ser que ha estado esperando, lo mira, apenas una silueta vaga en la oscuridad total, está allí sobre una roca a la orilla de la laguna. Ha dejado algo sobre la hierba y luego ha comenzado a cantar.

Watson se aprieta el pecho con las mantas, su cuerpo siente deseos de correr hacia esa voz, aprieta los puños muy fuerte hasta hacerse daño en las palmas con las uñas, después de un rato, su cuerpo se relaja, la romanza continúa, hasta que cae dormido y sueña con una vida lejana, allá en un palacio hecho de caracoles marinos y adornado con perlas blancas y piedras de color aguamarina. Sueña con un amor condenado a perecer y con esos seres maravillosos y malditos que vagan por siempre.


	4. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Ya todos ustedes lo saben pero por si acaso, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no tengo idea de quien más. Salvo John que es mío y Sherlock que es de Violette Moore (ya quisiéramos).

Al levantarse Watson, ni bien ha despertado va hacia la roca en la que su visitante nocturno estuvo, al pie encuentra un cambio más de ropa, y una especie de placa pequeña de nácar, lo toma entre las manos, en la placa se puede ver un conjunto de puntos, durante un segundo se desconcierta, ¿aquello es un lenguaje? Un momento después quisiera darse de topes contra la roca, cualquier persona pensaría que son solo puntos al azar, pero un marino entendería, que aquello representado es la constelación de piscis.

Sonríe un poco, un calor poco conocido le recorre el pecho, se acerca hacia el hueco de roca y con el cuchillo tasajea una de las mantas hasta arrancar una tira de tela, luego alrededor de la placa envuelve un par de tiras y por último la deja colgando como si fuera un dije, y se lo lleva al cuello.

Se sienta en la laguna, mirando el agua calma, de pronto aquello le parece el paraíso, de pronto estar en una isla silenciosa, perdido en compañía de una especie de ángel acuático, no parece tan malo, de hecho parece ser lo mejor que le ha ocurrido en la vida.

—Gracias. —Le dice al agua, toma el dije entre las manos y lo mira, la constelación de piscis perfectamente definida tal y como se ve en el cielo despejado. —Es muy bello.

Suspira y mueve los pies en el agua, creando olas y salpicando alrededor, se siente como un niño, pero espera que el otro entienda que está feliz.

Lleva la navaja en la mano y se decide por fin a deshacerse de la barba y el bigote lo mejor que puede, la hoja es afilada y aunque le raspa un poco, lo prefiere antes que seguir cargando con el escozor que le causan.

—Tengo pensado ir un poco hacia arriba, ahora que aún es temprano y ver que encuentro al otro lado de la isla, —silencio, nada se mueve, pero siente que le escuchan, es un sensación difícil de describir, incluso le parece ver una sombra moverse en la parte más alejada del fondo del lago, sonríe aún más.

Se pone de pie y se alista para lo que será un arduo camino, sierra una rama baja de un árbol con ayuda del cuchillo y la utiliza como bastón improvisado, luego con nada más que eso comienza a caminar hacia el Este.

—Volveré para el atardecer. —Dice a su visitante, sin saber si le ha escuchado o no.

Luego de un camino de varias horas la pierna le duele y palpita, aun así ha llegado a lo que cree es el extremo más alejado de la isla, que quizás tenga una extensión de unos quince kilómetros, si no calcula mal, es difícil saber, con sus piernas en condiciones es capaz de recorrer entre cinco o seis kilómetros en una hora, pero con su pierna tan maltrecha es difícil calcular.

Tal y como sospechó, la isla asciende hacia el Este para terminar en un escarpado precipicio, de entre las rocas puede ver un saliente, más o menos a la mitad del acantilado, crea una pequeña cascada. Muy seguramente las aguas de la laguna hayan horadado la roca y creado esa vertiente para regresar al mar.

Es hermoso, aun así, no ha encontrado nada fuera de lo común, la fauna se compone al parecer por tortugas, cangrejos y aves marinas, a su alrededor solo hay agua, no pueden verse ni desde lo alto más islas, tampoco pueden verse barcos, nada, solo una extensión inalterada de azul contra azul, el agua confundiéndose con el cielo.

Una sensación de pesadez le invade el estómago, la inmensidad de su aislamiento, a pesar de la compañía es abrumadora, mejor regresar a la laguna, ha estado pensando durante todo el camino sobre el obsequio que le han dado. Toma la constelación entre los dedos y le da vuelta, los colores tornasol brillan a la luz radiante del sol, quisiera entregar algo, algo de sí, obviamente es complicado ya que no tiene nada. Nada de sí mismo se salvó del naufragio.

Solo la ropa que llevaba puesta aquel día.

El camino de vuelta a la laguna le toma mucho menos tiempo, probablemente debido a la inclinación natural del terreno. Aun así llega cuando el sol ya está declinando.

Al otro lado de las rocas mira un macizo de flores, no tiene idea de qué sean, parecen orquídeas azules, el pensamiento desequilibrado de dejar unas pocas al pie de la roca a la que su visitante viene pasa por su mente, pero la desecha de inmediato. Las flores se usan para cortejar mujeres, éstas se las prenden del cabello o las ponen en jarrones, pero para él, para ese ángel quisiera algo más, algo distinto.

Watson se deja caer en el hueco, entre las mantas, está exhausto. Toma el saco que llevaba el día del naufragio, había sido hermoso, grueso hecho de lana y en una de las mangas dos letras pequeñas grabadas, enlazadas, una J y una W en hilo dorado. Ahora claro se ha decolorado con la sal del mar, tiene una gran quemadura que ha hecho un agujero en el lado izquierdo y parte de la manga. Luego, de pronto una idea vino a su mente, es una estupidez, pero aun así…

Con ayuda del cuchillo cortó el pequeño rectángulo alargado que contiene sus iniciales. Fue casi al anochecer cuando terminó, encendió la fogata mientras comía algunas bayas. Lo que daría por un poco de pan.

A la luz de la fogata quemó los extremos de la tela para evitar que se deshilara y le hizo un orificio en una de las esquinas, luego, con otro trozo de la misma lana cortó un cordel largo y lo quemó también, ató el rectángulo con el cordel como si fuera una especie de escapulario.

Caminó un poco y cortó una sola orquídea, dejó el conjunto al pie de la roca y se alejó para esperar que aquel ángel llegara.

**.o.O.o.**

Fue muy entrada la noche cuando el sonido del agua siendo perturbada le indicó que tenía visita. Siempre venía hasta que la fogata se había extinguido, cuando la luz de la luna y de las estrellas no podía definirle.

Watson podía ver desde el hueco que no estaría a más de tres metros como aquel ser se inclinaba a mirar lo que le había dejado. No podía ver bien, la oscuridad le presionaba los ojos y los rescoldos de la fogata no ayudaban en nada.

—No es nada, —dijo, sintió más que ver que aquel ángel le miraba, en silencio. —Tampoco es tan bello como lo que me trajiste. —Más silencio —pero de alguna manera, quería darte algo, que tuvieras algo mío. —Se sentía tan estúpido, se sentó contra la pared de piedra, aun cubriéndose con la manta, le parecía que se colgaba su tonto escapulario al cuello y el corazón le dio un vuelco. —Son mis iniciales, JW, por John Watson, ése es mi nombre.

—John. —Susurró el ser, desde su asiento en las rocas.

—Sí, —el corazón casi se le salió del pecho habían pasado años desde que alguien le había llamado así, quizás desde que su madre había muerto, todos los demás le llamaban Capitán Watson, o Watson a secas, pero John, sonaba exquisito en esa voz. —Así puedes llamarme: John.

—John. —repitió y John sonrió.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —preguntó el marino envalentonado por la risa que flotaba en la voz del otro, se acercó un poco hacia la laguna. —No te vayas por favor, —John sintió, como el ser se tensaba. — No voy a hacerte daño, no voy a acércame más si no quieres. —Se dejó caer aun a metro y medio de distancia, sin embargo, la sombra se ha hecho más nítida. —¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

—Sherlock.

John vuelve a sonreír.

—Sherlock —repite y escucha cómo sus palabras resuenan contra las rocas creando un eco que las multiplica, el sonido espanta a unas pocas de gaviotas de los árboles cercanos.

—¿Por qué siempre vienes de noche?

—La luz del sol me lastima. —Murmura —porque no estoy acostumbrado a ella.

—Entiendo, ¿podría encender la fogata?

—No lo hagas. —Responde Sherlock.

— ¿También la luz de las llamas te molesta?

—No, la luz del fuego es hermosa, no tenemos fuego en el lugar del que yo vengo.

—Bien. —Responde John a falta de otra cosa. —Entonces ¿por qué no quieres que la encienda?

—No quiero que me mires.

—¿Por qué no?

—Los hombres hacen cosas malas cuando nos miran.

—¿Saltar de los barcos? —pregunta John recordando las historias de los marinos enloquecidos por las sirenas.

—Sí, yo nunca lo he visto, nunca ningún humano me ha visto…

—Yo te he visto.

—Estabas medio muerto cuando me viste, no creo que cuente.

—No estoy a bordo de un barco, ahora. —Insistió John.

—Probablemente te tirarías de cabeza a esta laguna, siguiéndome.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —murmura John tocándose las palmas de las manos, donde se había hecho daño con sus propias uñas al intentar evitar acercase mientras Sherlock cantaba. —Hace unas noches, quería correr hacia dónde estabas cantando. Era una sensación incontenible, más una necesidad que una sensación.

—Es eso a lo que me refiero, yo solo estaba cantando…

—Pero lo controlé, puedo controlarme.

Sherlock sopesó sus palabras, él también quería mirar a John, lejos del velo de la oscuridad, lejos del velo del agua clara, mirarlo sería también para Sherlock impresionante, nunca había estado tan cerca de un humano y este humano en particular le parecía tan… interesante.

Sherlock siempre vagaba por aquellos mares mirando con asombro a los hombres, los barcos que construían eran extraordinarios, la forma en que se las arreglaban para que funcionaran y no solo eso, los hombres habían sido capaces de entender las mareas, los vientos, los usaban para su provecho, los hombres habían sido capaces de aprender el movimiento de las estrellas para navegar. Eran dignos de ser observados.

Todo lo contrario a su propio pueblo que simplemente se dedicaban a vagar por los mares, flotando de un lado a otro sin motivo alguno la mayoría del tiempo; mirando con aprensión, siempre temerosos.

Algunas veces las mujeres salían a la superficie y cantaban, a pesar de que estaba prohibido, Sherlock siempre había pensado que era un gesto banal, por algún motivo les gustaba la idea de que los hombres se lanzaran por la borda por ir tras ellas, vanidad pura.

Sin embargo ahora entendía un poco, en algún lugar recóndito de su ser le encantaría ver a John lanzándose al mar tras él, imaginarlo desesperado por encontrarlo, cada vez que venía y lo sentía calmarse ante su voz, cada vez que John le hablaba aun sin saber que estaba escuchando, el poderío que esos gestos simples generaban en el pecho de Sherlock era inigualable, se volvía una adicción.

Una adicción que contrario a lo que decían las leyendas no era unilateral, se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en John con desespero. Desde el momento en que mientras miraba con ociosidad el galeón navegar con tranquilidad, había sido testigo de cómo los piratas le había interceptado al anochecer y luego había visto, desde cerca, con admiración, el sacrificio de John por su tripulación al renunciar a la única oportunidad de escapar. Y al final, había visto también como se inmolaba junto con su galeón para detener a aquellos piratas, eso había creado en el corazón de Sherlock un sentimiento nuevo. Un sentimiento que ha estado vedado a su pueblo desde muchos años atrás, cientos, miles incluso, un sentimiento que sólo uno de su especie alguna vez se atrevió a experimentar y que terminó con una masacre.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sherlock, sacude la cabeza intentando volver de sus pensamientos hacia el presente, John sigue sentado frente a él respetando la distancia y la oscuridad que Sherlock ha impuesto. Su hermano, Mycroft, dice que los hombres no pueden resistir el llamado de sirenas y tritones, sin embargo aquel hombre lo está haciendo, aunque puede notar su incomodidad y sus ansias de acercase. Sherlock ve, con sus ojos que penetran la penumbra, como aprieta los puños y permanece, muy tieso y estoico sentado contra la roca. Sherlock siente el pecho latir aún más. Si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, sus dedos están deseosos de saber si el tacto de aquel hombre es como el suyo, si su cabello se siente como el suyo, si tiene que ser completamente sincero, la vista del cuerpo desnudo de John le ha hecho sentir un calor que jamás había experimentado, en el vientre y un cosquilleo en los labios que no acaba de entender.

—Prometes, —susurra Sherlock. —Que te mantendrás alejado. —Silencio. —Si enciendes el fuego y me miras, aun así te mantendrás alejado.

—Lo prometo, —respondió John con la voz ronca.

—Hazlo.

John se mueve muy despacio medio tropezando en la oscuridad, trae algunas ramas secas y las apila justo a medio camino, entre el hueco en la roca y la piedra en la que Sherlock yace sentado.

Las manos de John se mueven con gracia, es obvio que a pesar de la oscuridad él sabe lo que hace. Frota dos rocas hasta que consigue una chispa y las ramas secas mezcladas con piel de coco y maleza comienzan a arder, luego, sopla encima de las brasas hasta que estas se convierten en llamas vivas, lo que John ve en aquel momento lo deja mudo.

Aquel ser que está frente a él con el escapulario colgando alegremente en su pecho es, sin dudas, algo mitológico.

John piensa que si tuviera que elegir describirle diría que está más cerca de ser una criatura celestial que un ser humano. Los ojos son tal como los recuerda, como el cielo estrellado y su cabello es del mismo color que la noche que les rodea. El marino se aleja y vuelve a su puesto respirando entrecortadamente, le tiemblan los hombros y la sensación en su cuerpo es que debe aproximase, que debe estrechar a aquel ser, que necesita tocar sus pómulos y acariciar su pecho, pega la espalda contra las rocas e intenta serenarse, mientras Sherlock le mira con curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el tritón, a lo que John solo asiente, aun medio temblando.

—Sí, solo —niega un poco con la cabeza. —Es una sensación extraña que tu cuerpo quiera hacer algo por su propia cuenta.

—¿Puedes acercarte? —Pregunta Sherlock, algo en el pecho del tritón arde, un sentimiento desconocido.

John se acerca aun tembloroso, siente miedo de no poder controlarse, la luz de las llamas se refleja en sus caras y lanza sus sombras contra las rocas. Las manos de Sherlock, alargadas y pálidas, tocan el rostro de John en cuanto está a su alcance, le acarician. El Capitán aferra sus manos en puños cerrados, las palmas le sangran a causa de las uñas que se clavan en ellas, pero aun así él no es consciente del dolor, solo del tacto fino y húmedo en su rostro.

—Nunca estuve cerca de un humano. —Murmura Sherlock.

—¿Porque?

—Dicen que si te acercas a un humano ya nunca podrás alejarte. —John está tan perdido, embriagado en el ambiente, en el silencio, en la voz de Sherlock, —creo que tienen razón.

Están tan cerca ahora, John pega su frente contra la de Sherlock, sus ojos son incluso más abrumadores desde más cerca, no puede resistirlo, no quiere resistirlo, si se lanza a la laguna y se ahoga, no importa, John hace las paces con cualquier destino inminente que pueda venir luego de su movimiento precipitado y cierra el espacio que le separaba de aquel ángel.

Por fin, el sabor salobre de sus labios, es como el nirvana, John sonríe, Sherlock sonríe.

Todo por fin está en su lugar.


	5. Malditos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Ya todos ustedes lo saben pero por si acaso, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no tengo idea de quien más. Salvo John que es mío y Sherlock que es de Violette Moore

La luz del sol sorprende a John envuelto en una manta, hace frío, a pesar de ello no se retiraría al hueco de la piedra ni en mil años, Sherlock le acompaña ahí, su torso desnudo, está recostado apenas en la orilla del agua, su cola hace movimientos oscilatorios y golpea de vez en vez la superficie creando círculos concéntricos, John encuentra el movimiento hipnótico. La cabeza de Sherlock está recargada en su muslo y éste enreda sus dedos en los rizos.

—¿Porque eres marinero, John?

—Mi padre lo era y yo siempre quise ser como él. —Sherlock era un oyente sumamente considerado, prestaba una atención total a cada una de sus palabras. —Cuando él murió, yo heredé su lugar en el " _Fusilero"_ que pertenecía a su mejor amigo, el Capitán Sholto y luego a la muerte de éste me nombraron Capitán. —John se quedó en silencio un momento buscando las palabras. —Pero no es solo eso, el mar, es como la libertad, una extensión vasta, sin barreras, sin murallas, el aire, el sol, —John seguía acariciando los cabellos negros, no se permitía nada más. Cada vez que se detenía la conversación Sherlock le besaba, a pesar de la disposición del otro, John no había querido ahondar en ello, regresaba los besos castos en un intento de no asustar al otro, —y claro, la noche, en la ciudad no se pueden ver las estrellas como se ven desde el mar, no se perciben las constelaciones como puedes hacerlo cuando estás en mar adentro.

Sherlock soltó un suspiro.

—Nunca he estado cerca de una ciudad, al menos no en mucho tiempo, nos educan para creer que si un humano nos ve habrá una catástrofe, así que jamás me he acercado... —Sherlock levantó el torso de nuevo y se acercó buscando la boca de John. —demasiado.

John apretó los puños, las costras que se habían formado en donde la noche anterior se había hecho sangre se desprendieron con facilidad y aunque dolió, todo era para controlar el impulso de arremeter la boca de Sherlock.

El tritón por su parte parecía un hombre del desierto que recién había descubierto un oasis.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Puedes hablarme de lo que tú haces, tu gente, tus ciudades?

—Nosotros no tenemos ciudades, —respondió Sherlock. —Ni ocupaciones, ni nada. —Su voz era de total aburrimiento, —mi gente perdió el interés en seguir, no busca nada en absoluto, se limita a sobrevivir.

—Pero… ¿no tienen casas?, no sé ¿industria, familia, algo?

—No —respondió el moreno secamente, —algunas veces si necesitas alejarte, solo tienes que nadar lo suficientemente lejos, o puedes buscar alguna cueva, bajo el agua hay muchas cuevas y grandes formaciones de coral donde puedes quedarte, o también puedes buscar un lugar como éste, una playa o una isla a donde ir.

—Eso suena bastante triste.

—Te acostumbras a vivir así, pero es aburrido. Solo hay un lugar que es hermoso. Seguramente te gustaría verlo, es el palacio de mi hermano.

—¿El palacio de tu hermano?

—Sí, es una construcción enorme, —en la mente de John como efecto de un sortilegio comenzó a crearse una imagen. —Fue cimentada a base de corales, los pisos son de nácar y las columnas están hechas de viejos caracoles que han ido a morir en aquel lugar, se duermen en las columnas y con el tiempo se vuelven parte de ese Partenón.

—¿Partenón?

—Sí, ¿nunca has visto el Partenón? —John negó, completamente perdido.

—Está en Grecia.

—¿Conoces Grecia?

—Sí.

—¿Los mares de Grecia? —aclaró John la pregunta.

—No.

—No entiendo. —Murmuró John.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio por un rato, John se desembarazó de la manta, ahora que el sol subía en el cielo y arrastraba el frío de la madrugada. Se sentía adormilado, habían pasado la noche en vela hablando, aun así no quería dormirse, quería seguir allí, por siempre, no cerraría los ojos mientras el sueño no le venciera.

—Es una larga historia. —Sherlock se veía intranquilo.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo. —respondió el rubio acariciando una de las mejillas, ahora que su piel estaba seca después de tantas horas fuera del agua, se sentía aún más tersa. —Escucha Sherlock, no voy a ir a ningún lado, tenemos todo el tiempo, toda la vida para hablar.

—Esto es importante, tienes que saberlo. —parecía más hablar para sí mismo que para su interlocutor. — ¿Puedo mostrarte algo?

—¿Qué es?

—La historia de mi pueblo. —Sherlock se deslizó de vuelta hacia el agua —ven —John se sumergió en el agua hasta los muslos, —tendrás que nadar un poco bajo el agua.

—Era bueno nadando, —aclaró —pero mi pierna está estropeada.

—Te ayudaré ¿puedes contener el aire?

—Claro que puedo. — ¿Quién se creía ese presuntuoso?, él era un hombre de mar, el moreno se acercó y le besó de nuevo, ahí flotando en el agua, todo fue distinto, el pecho desnudo del tritón se pegó contra el cuerpo de John y de manera extraña la cola se enredó en sus piernas, aprisionándole, el rubio apretó sus manos en la nuca del otro, con fuerza, un gemido escapó del pecho de Sherlock, dejando a John sin aliento. —Eso lo complica.

Sherlock rio entre dientes y se sumergió, con John tras él.

Bajo el agua, los sonidos no viajan, todo se quedó en silencio, John sintió la presión de inmediato, unos metros por debajo Sherlock nadaba hundiéndose en las entrañas de la laguna. La pierna le dolía al hacer esfuerzo, más valía que no fueran lejos. Bajo la superficie todo estaba rodeado por muros de la misma roca de la que estaban hechos los acantilados a los que John había ido el día anterior.

La luz se había quedado en tierra, allí solo había una especie de resplandor ambarino que se hacía insuficiente conforme se hundían.

Sherlock al notar que su compañero se quedaba atrasado volvió y le tomó de la mano, halándole con la fuerza de su nado hacia una cueva, tallada en la roca, entraron para encontrarse con una caverna submarina.

John rompió la superficie y sacó la cabeza, a cientos de metros por encima de ellos, diminutas resquebraduras en la roca permitían que rayos de sol penetraran rompiendo con la oscuridad y proveyendo a la caverna de aire. Las paredes construidas por la naturaleza eran de sólida piedra gris, estalactitas colgaban de la bóveda dotándole de un aspecto amenazador.

—¿Qué lugar es este, Sherlock?

—Espera, ven.

Siguieron la corriente que se internaba en aquella caverna hasta dar con un lugar extraño.

La caverna se abría en una especie de salón abovedado, amplio, aquí y allá John podía ver mobiliario, había lo que parecía haber sido un jergón hecho de pieles, más allá lo que reconoció como velas hechas de cera, el olor era acre, olía a encierro y abandono, además del aroma propio de las telas curtidas.

John se acercó a la orilla y salió del agua, empapado, con las ropas escurriendo, se acercó al extraño lugar, parecía que había sido una casa, había también una mesa un poco más allá, apenas distinguible en la oscuridad, un par de sillas, caminó, algunos trastos de latón y lo que parecía haber sido una especie de fogón. Sin embargo, unos pasos más adelante, antes de llegar al fondo de la caverna John tropezó con un montón de huesos que reconoció como humanos.

Dos esqueletos sonrientes le dirigían la mirada desde las cuencas vacías. John volvió hacia atrás, Sherlock flotaba en la superficie, el silencio solo se rompía por el agua que se agitaba por sus movimientos.

—¿Qué es este lugar, Sherlock? —El tritón se sentó en la orilla, dejando su cola colgante dentro del agua. —¿Sherlock?

—Hace muchos años, demasiados como para que recuerde cuántos todos nosotros fuimos humanos, —John se dejó caer al lado de Sherlock y se sumergió en aquella historia. —Yo era el más pequeño, tenía treinta, mis hermanos y yo vivíamos en Asiria.

— ¿Asiria?

—Sí, cerca de Mesopotamia. —John frunció el ceño, pero no interrumpió. —Derceto era la reina de Asiria. Mis hermanos y yo nunca nos casamos ni engendramos hijos pues estábamos al servicio de ella. Derceto era extraordinaria, una mujer inteligente que deseaba la sabiduría y el progreso, le gustaba inventar cosas y observar la naturaleza, los fenómenos, pero tenía un punto flaco, era orgullosa. Nosotros la admirábamos por su inteligencia, ella nos enseñaba sus experimentos. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió; se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que deseaba tener un templo, ella no era una diosa y solo los dioses podían tener templos. Nos obligó a todos, a todo su pueblo, a construirlo, un templo en el que ella sería adorada. No todos se tomaron a bien su ambición. Venus, la diosa del amor era la más rencorosa de los dioses, sobre todo si quien le desobedecía era una mujer. En castigo por la afrenta Venus hizo que ella se enamorara de uno de los pastores que llevaban las ofrendas al templo. Yo nunca creí ver aquello, ella era usualmente una mujer fría, objetiva, pero el amor, o más bien la pasión que sentía por aquel hombre era desmesurada, claro que en sus cabales ella apenas y le habría echado una mirada. Pero cuando Venus decidía que tenías que enamorarte de alguien, simplemente era inevitable. Él era un hombre simple, en realidad eso es decir mucho, era un idiota, pero ella estaba cegada, estuvieron juntos durante meses y luego ella tuvo una hija Semíramis, sin embargo cuando su hija nació Venus le arrebató el amor, y ella, enloqueció, mandó matar al hombre del que había estado enamorada, abandonó a su hija e intentó suicidarse en las aguas del río Tigris.

La mirada de Sherlock parecía muy triste y muy perdida, estaba ahí, sentado junto a John, pero su mente estaba a muchos años de distancia, lejos, allá en lugares que habían desaparecido absorbidos por el tiempo, perdidos e inaccesibles para un simple marino.

—Cuando Derceto se lanzó al Tigris en un intento de ahogarse Venus la convirtió en una sirena, a ella y a todo su pueblo, todos tuvimos que huir hacia el agua, fueron momentos terribles, aun así la intención de Derceto de quitarse la vida no pereció, continuó en el intento, —Sherlock se quedó en silencio durante un momento, perdido en pensamientos muy remotos. —alguna vez la vi, —John le miraba, muy callado, muy quieto, las líneas de luz que los resquicios de la roca permitían filtrarse se inclinaban cada vez más conforme el sol avanzaba. —estaba intentando que un tiburón le atacara, —John frunció el ceño y Sherlock negó con la cabeza. —Al final Venus harta de sus intentos la convirtió en una diosa menor, puso a su amparo a todas las criaturas marinas y por lo tanto la hizo inmortal ya no podía morir por mucho que lo intentara.

En la cabeza de John todas aquellas palabras se convertían en imágenes, podía ver a Derceto, su cabello negro, flotante entre las aguas del mar, venerada por toda la fauna marina, pero aun así incapaz de querer o desear nada, condenada por la eternidad.

—Junto a ella fuimos convertidos en inmortales, seres condenados a vagar sin pertenecer jamás, no pertenecemos al agua, nuestro principal hogar está en tierra, pero no seríamos bien recibidos por tu pueblo. —John deslizó la mano por la mejilla afilada del tritón, sentía su tristeza venir, como olas de mar hacia él, le golpeaba el pecho y de alguna manera le dolía, tanto que era casi físico.

—Lo siento. —Le murmura John, —lo siento tanto.

—Esa no es la peor parte. —los ojos de Sherlock han perdido gran parte de su brillo, parece cansado, es ahora cuando el marino se da cuenta que en realidad ese ser que tiene el aspecto de un hombre joven en realidad es infinitamente viejo, que ha visto a la humanidad vagar, que ha visto mucho más de lo que John, en toda su vida será capaz ver.

—Puedes contarlo después, no tenemos prisa. —John se acerca y lo abraza, Sherlock se acuna contra el pecho del hombre con posesividad.

—Es que es ahora cuando viene la parte que tienes que saber. —Ambos guardan silencio durante un momento, John se acerca y besa quedamente los labios de Sherlock, con mucho tiento, luego se retira para que él continúe con su historia. —El tiempo pasó, los hombres olvidaron a los antiguos dioses en pro del Dios cristiano, los dioses, sin nadie que les rindiera tributo cayeron en el olvido y finalmente desaparecieron, junto con ellos Derceto menguó y finalmente se extinguió. Pero nosotros no, —Sherlock sonrió sin gracia. —Somos inmortales, pero no somos dioses, seguiremos vagando por las aguas hasta que el final llegue. Cuando Derceto sintió que desaparecía confirió el cuidado de sus criaturas a uno de mis hermanos, —Sherlock apuntó hacia la pila de huesos. —Sherrinford, Derceto vació sus poderes en una especie de tridente, de la forma en que los dioses lo hacían, tú conoces las historias de Zeus y su rayo, bueno, pues igual, ella entregó ese poder a mi hermano antes de desvanecerse.

—¿Tu hermano está… —John apuntó hacia aquellos esqueletos —allí?

—Sí. De alguna manera, supongo que haciendo lo mismo que yo, mirando los barcos mercantes. Mi hermano terminó enamorado de una joven, al ser el poseedor del poder de Derceto se convirtió a sí mismo en humano, la trajo a ella aquí, a esta isla, todo fue bueno durante un tiempo, por lo que sabemos, luego, igual que pasó con Derceto, simplemente dejaron de amarse.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó John, —solo así.

—Sí, —Sherlock asintió. —Solo así.

—Mi hermano entregó su lugar como regente de éstas aguas a mi otro hermano, Mycroft y vino aquí con ella. Luego un día, pasados los meses llamó a Mycroft pidiéndole que le convirtiera de nuevo en un tritón. Mycroft se negó, dijo que no era un asunto de juego, que nosotros conociendo la historia de Derceto debíamos ser cuidadosos, dejó aquí a Sherrinford con ella.

—¿No hubiera sido mejor que le permitiera volver?

—Sí, hubiera sido mejor, quizás aún tendría dos hermanos. En aquel entonces John, había una ruta mercante que cruzaba estas aguas, esa fue la forma en que Sherrinford la conoció, eso fue hace demasiados años, —John apretó aún más a Sherlock contra su pecho, las vibraciones de su voz se perdían en los ecos de la caverna, —tú no habías nacido entonces, ni siquiera tus padres o tus abuelos. La isla entonces no terminaba el acantilado que viste cuando fuiste a vagar, entonces era fácil llegar hasta ella. Un barco atracó y ella pidió ayuda a los marinos. Ellos mataron a mi hermano y en venganza Mycroft hundió su embarcación y los ahogó. Luego trajo sus cuerpos hasta estas cuevas y levantó el acantilado para que ya nadie pudiera llegar hasta aquí. Se dedicó a hundir todos los barcos que cruzaban, con el tiempo las aguas se ganaron la fama de ser traicioneras y los marinos dejaron de tomar esta ruta.

—¿Nadie sabe que estoy aquí cierto, tu hermano Mycroft, él no sabe que me salvaste?

—Mycroft nos prohibió todo contacto con los humanos, quizás te mataría.

—¿Dijiste que eran inmortales, como es que tu hermano murió?

—No envejecemos, no morimos, pero pueden matarnos.

—Mycroft esparció el rumor de que estamos malditos, que la maldición de Derceto también nos afecta, no podemos enamorarnos porque lastimaríamos al otro y seguramente a nosotros mismos.

—Pero no lo saben, eso ocurrió a tu hermano, pero no implica que les ocurra a todos ustedes.

—No, pero, si amas a alguien, ¿te arriesgarías?, si hubiera una remota posibilidad de que le lastimaras ¿te arriesgarías? —los ojos con los que Sherlock miraba a John eran límpidos.

—Valdría la pena, si realmente le amas, valdría la pena. —John asentía imperceptiblemente. — ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, Sherlock?

—Porque tengo miedo de lastimarte.

—Escucha, —murmuró John. —No voy a ir a ningún lado, voy a quedarme en esta isla, voy a envejecer aquí y si tú quieres permanecer conmigo mientras mi vida dure, eso sería lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado nunca, —John pasó la mano por el cabello ahora seco de Sherlock, —y si te vas Sherlock, si me dejas, nada cambiaría, de cualquier manera me quedaré aquí y esperaré a que un día regreses.

—¿Y si te lastimo John y si dejo de amarte?

—Pondría mi vida en tus manos para que hicieras de ella lo que quisieras. —Respondió el marino con fiereza. —Lo que fuera Sherlock, si quieres amarme o destrozarme, no importa, igual te pertenezco.

Ambos se apretaron, uno en torno al otro, en silencio, asustados, muy asustados, ninguno fue consciente de la mirada fría que Mycroft les dedicaba desde el otro lado de aquella gruta, cubierto en la oscuridad.


	6. Egoísta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Ya todos ustedes lo saben pero por si acaso, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no tengo idea de quien más. Salvo John que es mío y Sherlock que es de Violette Moore

Sherlock dejó a John en el hueco de la roca al anochecer, prometió volver durante la madrugada y se fue rumbo a mar abierto, debía dejarse ver por Mycroft a fin de no despertar sospechas. Nadó un poco, se sentía cansado, usualmente en ese sentido ellos eran como los peces, no necesitaban dormir, pero estar fuera del agua siempre era agotador.

Apenas puso la aleta en aguas saladas un tritón le dio alcance.

—Sherlock. —Le llamó Greg, un tritón de piel morena y cabello plateado, era el único guardia del palacio de Mycroft.

—Graham. —Respondió Sherlock a modo de saludo, si Mycroft había mandado a Greg a buscarle entonces seguramente estaba en problemas.

—Greg. —Aclaró el hombre, rodando los ojos. —El Señor Mycroft me ha mandado a buscarte, quiere hablarte.

—Iré en un momento. —Respondió Sherlock dispuesto a escabullirse, tenía que pensar, quizás debiera llevar a John a otra isla, a una más lejana, quizás ambos debieran desaparecer. El miedo a que Mycroft con su poder le hiciera daño a John le subió por la garganta como ácido.

—Te acompaño.

—He dicho que iré en un momento. —Respondió Sherlock dando un coletazo hacia atrás cuando Greg intentó tomarle del brazo.

—No puedes desobedecer una orden directa de tu hermano.

—No estoy desobedeciendo, he dicho que iré… en algún momento.

— Tu hermano ha pedido que vayas ahora.

Quizás lo mejor fuera dar prisa a lo que tuviera que pasar, no podía eludir eternamente a Mycroft, le vería y luego de intentar calmarle Sherlock se iría, se llevaría a John, aunque no sabía si podría nadar con el peso muerto del marino, la pierna de éste definitivamente sería un problema.

Llegaron al palacio, Greg se quedó en la entrada, Sherlock se adentró en aquel Partenón.

Al principio, cuando recién habían llegado al mar Sherlock había visto maravillado las formaciones que creaban aquella construcción, ahora, tanto tiempo después simplemente le parecía vacío y frío, no quería estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera en la isla.

—Querido hermano, — saludó a regañadientes a su hermano mayor que en aquel momento se sentaba frente a un enorme escritorio hecho de corales.

—Hermanito. —Levantó la vista de la superficie de aquel escritorio, en él se podía ver un enorme mapa hecho en una placa de nácar, Sherlock reconoció de inmediato el lugar que representaba, la isla en la que John estaba.

Miró a Mycroft mientras el mayor le regresaba una mirada petulante, fue todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta que su hermano lo sabía.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo últimamente en la Isla de Sherrinford, Sherlock. —Mycroft bajó la vista de vuelta a la superficie, — ¿algo que quieras contarme?

—No. —Ahora mismo sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería un paso en falso.

—Es un extraño colgante ese que llevas.

El estómago de Sherlock se contrajo, que estúpido había sido. ¿Cómo no se quitó el escapulario antes de llegar?

—Es hermoso. —Dos podían jugar éste juego.

—Lo encuentro un poco simplista.

—Es simple, si. —Sherlock tomó el trozo de tela entre los dedos, intentando tranquilizarse —pero solo a simple vista. —Miró a su hermano y para ambos fue obvio que no hablaban de aquel colgante, sino de su hacedor. —Una vez que le ves de cerca te das cuenta de lo intricado, interesante y hermoso que es.

—¿En serio? —respondió Mycroft como si la conversación estuviera aburriéndole. —La verdad no veo lo que mencionas, veo un trozo de tela en pésimo estado, demasiado dañado, y a pesar de su buena calidad, solo un trozo de tela al final de cuentas.

—Obviamente la estás viendo desde demasiado lejos, no la has sentido, no puedes saberlo.

Mycroft aleteo un poco, con enfado, su aleta parecía hecha de destellos de oro viejo y cobre, profería un aspecto de ser valiosa, de estar hecha de algún material metálico, de un material único y precioso.

Se acercó a Sherlock y tomó el escapulario entre sus dedos, el más joven se envaró al momento.

—No —murmuró el mayor soltando el trozo de tela luego de un momento, —solo un trozo de tela, común, vulgar, como cualquier otro.

—Difiero, —murmuró Sherlock. —Sin embargo te concedo tu punto de vista, querido hermano. —Sherlock hizo ademán de irse, —ahora, si no tienes ningún otro tema que tratar conmigo, creo que me iré.

—Sabes perfectamente porque te he mandado llamar.

Sherlock dio un aletazo hacia atrás, alejándose del mayor.

—No, no lo sé. —Algo que Sherlock había aprendido luego de tantos años compartidos con Mycroft era que siempre había que decir lo menos posible, que Mycroft sería capaz de deducir cualquier cosa de la más mínima palabra y que Mycroft nunca diría más de lo necesario de forma directa.

—Lo sabes.

—No, —Sherlock negó con insolencia. —No lo sé.

Mycroft le sonrió con la boca cerrada, sin gracia.

—No puedes tener una mascota, hermanito.

—No es una mascota.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió cuando uno de nosotros lo intentó?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, —se hizo un silencio entre ellos, cada uno perdido en sus recuerdos. —Recuerdo que asesinaste a montones de personas.

—Les alejé de nuestras aguas…

—No tenías derecho.

—Asesinaron a Sherrinford.

—Él tuvo el destino que eligió, fue inestable…

—¿Y tú no lo eres?

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué, no?

—Ella huyó de su familia, de su mundo para estar con él…

—Él también renunció a nosotros. —Mycroft levantó la voz.

—Y él planeaba abandonarla, ni siquiera estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla a volver, sólo te pidió volver aquí, tomar su lugar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si ella hubiera sido solo un mal sueño…

—¿Culpas a nuestro hermano? —Mycroft se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Y tú la culpas a ella?

—Lo humanos son traicioneros…

—Nosotros fuimos humanos.

—No quiero perder a otro hermano por culpa de un humano.

—Puedo quedarme aquí, —Sherlock sentía que debía convencer a Mycroft hacer lo necesario para que le permitiera continuar, sentía que podría doblegar la determinación de Mycroft si jugaba bien sus cartas, sin duda el más joven se equivocaba. —Puedo quedarme con John en la isla y venir contigo cada vez que me necesites. O puedes convertirlo, Sherrinford se convirtió a sí mismo en humano antes de renunciar al poder y delegártelo a ti, puedes convertirle en un tritón, él es un marino, le encantaría vivir en el agua…

Mycroft dio la vuelta, y se alejó hacia las puertas del Partenón.

—Ven, querido hermanito, quiero mostrarte algo. —Sherlock, con renuencia siguió a su hermano, —te quedas a cargo Gregory —murmuró el mayor al pasar junto al guardia. —Volveré pronto.

—Si Mycroft. —Respondió el subordinado simplemente.

Sherlock nadaba un par de metros por detrás de su hermano, eran sumamente diferentes, no solo físicamente, sino también en sus pensamientos. Lo único que los había unido a los tres alguna vez había sido su amor por las ciencias, ahora cuando ese amor se había perdido no quedaba mucho más que les uniera.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Quiero que veas algo interesante. —La espalda de Sherlock sintió un escalofrío, Mycroft siempre era cuidadoso, si deseaba que dejara a John, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano, el hermano más joven se preguntó si le encerraría, si intentaría algo tan burdo como eso.

Avanzaron aún más, Sherlock supo hacia donde se dirigían un instante antes de verlo: el lugar donde el " _Fairytale"_ y el _"Fusilero"_ se habían hundido.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —El moreno se frenó de golpe, no quería acercarse a esos galeones, si Mycroft le había llevado hasta ahí, si Mycroft se había tomado la molestia de registrar aquellos barcos, a pesar de la aversión que parecía tener a los humanos, solo había algo posible, había encontrado algo con lo que intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Ya te lo dije, —respondió el pelirrojo. —Quiero que veas algo interesante que encontré.

—Sea lo que sea, no quiero verlo.

—¿Prefieres vivir sin saber? —Mycroft se le quedó mirando, era claramente un reto. —Sin saber lo que tu querido John no te ha dicho.

—Hay muchas cosas que no me ha dicho, no hemos hablado mucho. —Sherlock miraba a Mycroft con enfado ¿Por qué su hermano no podía entender que esto era bueno para él, que se sentía feliz? —Pero lo haremos, hablaremos de esa y de muchas cosas más.

—Si, —Mycroft sabía perfectamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, —el tendrá bastante tiempo, unos veinte años, quizás treinta, si la vida es bondadosa con él, para contarte todas sus idas y venidas.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, si tuviera que decirlo Mycroft siempre había sido el más listo y ahora estaba demostrándolo. Si se negaba a ir, siempre tendría la desazón de no saber, si le acompañaba quizás se arrepentiría, no había salida ni solución para ese problema.

El mayor sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Miró como su hermano tragó y nadó tras él. Los barcos hundidos se hacían más grandes conforme se acercaban, tenía una belleza triste, desoladora, los cascos de madera se habían roto al golpear el fondo, había astillas y trozos de vela esparcidos por donde quiera.

Mycroft ingresó por uno de los orificios que el golpe había hecho en la basé de el " _Fusilero",_ nadaron por entre maderas rotas y cosas caídas y desordenadas, en la popa Mycroft le llevó hasta la cabina del capitán. Sherlock no había estado en ese barco antes, usualmente le gustaba nadar por entre los restos de los naufragios, era precisamente de esos naufragios de donde había tomado las ropas y mantas que había llevado a John, pero estar junto al marino, le había absorbido tanto que no se le había pasado por la cabeza ir hacia allí.

Mycroft entró con la seguridad de quien ha estado antes en un lugar. Rebuscó un poco entre los cajones, por la ropa de cama que estaba regada por el camarote, este sin duda era el perteneciente al capitán, incluso al entrar, Sherlock sintió un olor vago que asociaba con John, algo que olía como a madera, era muy tenue, el agua prácticamente se lo había llevado, pero aún estaba allí, resistiéndose.

Mycroft revolvía, hasta que tomó del fondo de un cajón una cajita de rapé que entregó a Sherlock.

Éste la abrió sin titubear, fuera lo que fuera lo mejor era terminar con ello.

Dentro algunas cartas, al parecer de la madre de John, Sherlock les dio un vistazo por encima.

—Así que John tiene una madre, —dijo zarandeando las hojas húmedas frente a la nariz de Mycroft, —que maravilla, exactamente igual que todos los humanos.

—El capitán John Watson tiene más que una familia, —tomó lo que quedaba en de papeles en la cajita.

Al fondo guardada con mucho cuidado, envuelta en una tira de seda un retrato, sin duda el hombre dibujado era John, sonreía de una manera esplendorosa, sin ninguna duda estaba feliz, estrechaba contra su costado a una mujer, el rostro de la mujer estaba de perfil y sus rasgos se perdían un poco por la caída de su cabello y lo exagerado de su tocado, aun así, a pesar de que su rostro era apenas visible su cuerpo dejaba claro que miraba al marino con adoración.

Algo en el interior de Sherlock se rompió, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, dio la vuelta al retrato, escrito en el reverso una leyenda simple pero clara, escrita sin duda con la caligrafía de una mujer.

Querido Jhonny:

Vuelve pronto, la vida es muy solitaria cuando estás lejos.

Con amor.

HW

—John sin duda tiene una esposa que le espera, Sherlock, es indudable que esa mujer utiliza el apellido de tu querido John.

—¿Cómo sabes el apellido de John?

—Está grabado en la tapa de la caja.

Sherlock no necesitaba mirar, Mycroft sin duda había sido cuidadoso.

—Lo siento mucho, hermano, —Sherlock levantó la vista. —En verdad lo siento, pero esta situación no es justa para nadie, tú no mereces vivir engañado, él no merece renunciar a su vida solo porque tú le quieres, eso es egoísta. No puedes mantenerlo oculto en medio de la nada como si te perteneciera. — _"Igual te pertenezco",_ resonaron las palabras de John en la mente de Sherlock.

La voz de Mycroft seguía sonando alrededor, pero Sherlock apenas le escuchaba.

—No puedes robarle la vida, él tenía una vida antes de ti.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta aun con el retrato en las manos.

—Has lo correcto. —murmuró Mycroft antes de que el más joven se fuera.


	7. Séptimo Día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Ya todos ustedes lo saben pero por si acaso, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no tengo idea de quien más.

La primera mañana que John amaneció en soledad, el optimismo fue su primera sensación. Sherlock había prometido que volvería pronto, que para cuando el marino despertara él ya estaría allí. Sin embargo, seguramente el tritón tendría sus ocupaciones, cosas que hacer, al final de cuentas había dicho que su hermano era el encargado de todas las criaturas marinas, lo cual convertía a Sherlock en el "sub-encargado" algo así como el segundo de abordo, entendía John, de modo que no era raro que se estuviera tardando. Había descuidado sus obligaciones —fueran las que fuesen— pues había pasado gran parte de los días anteriores allí, junto a John de modo que no se preocupó, seguramente, Sherlock volvería en cualquier momento.

Al segundo día llegó la incertidumbre, quizás le hubiera ocurrido algo a Sherlock, John no tenía ni idea de los peligros que podían acechar aguas adentro. Sabía de tiburones y de animales a los que los marinos no ponían nombre por miedo a invocarlos, había oído historias sobre enormes bestias que con sus tentáculos podían quebrar un barco en pedazos y halarlo con ellos hasta el fondo del mar, barco y marinos se perdían en las profundidades convirtiéndose el uno en la casa y los otros en la cena, de aquellos monstruos. Él nunca había visto nada parecido y de hecho nunca había dado demasiado crédito a esas historias, pero ahora, cuando la incertidumbre se apoderaba de su mente la idea no le parecía tan inverosímil.

Obviamente debía de haber muchas cosas más, allá en las profundidades. Del mismo modo que existían sirenas y tritones, debían de haber otras muchas criaturas con las que John, a pesar de haber pasado su vida en el mar nunca se hubiera topado.

Con el corazón inquieto y lleno de vacilación se fue a dormir aquella noche, pasó muchas horas en vela, en más de una ocasión pensó que se escuchaba el chapoteo del lago y salió del hueco, arrastrando su pierna mala, convencido de que Sherlock al fin había venido. Pero la prisa era solo para encontrarse con la superficie oscura de la laguna, reflejando las estrellas como si fuera un espejo, la incertidumbre daba paso entonces a la profunda decepción.

El tercer día, el miedo le invadió, seguramente Sherlock estaba mal ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber en el mundo para que le dejara así?, algo seguramente le había ocurrido y ahora se quedaría solo, a pasar los años que le quedaran abandonado, en aquella isla. Añorando por siempre aquel ser maravilloso que solo le había sido concedido para serle arrebatado.

Cuando por primera vez, el moreno le contó su historia John sintió miedo, el miedo de que sus años fueran cortos y no fueran suficientes para compartirlos con Sherlock, pero ahora, con la mente puesta en que probablemente Sherlock estaba mal, herido o tal vez muerto, los años de su vida le parecían inmensos, la idea de despeñarse por el desfiladero al otro lado de la isla le cruzó un segundo por la mente. Cuando la noche llegó y la constelación de piscis brilló en el cielo, John lloró. Como un niño, lloró por sentirse desvalido completamente, lloró por estar perdido, lloró por sentirse solo, pero por encima de todo lloró por el miedo que sentía de que algo le hubiera pasado a su querido Sherlock.

Al cuarto día el enojo no le dio tregua, vagó de aquí para allá a grandes zancadas, con el dolor de la pierna atenazándole durante todo el camino. Hablando solo y maldiciendo a los desconsiderados.

Bajó cocos de una palmera, juntó leña, trajo peces desde las lagunas que la baja de la marea había dejado en la playa, encendió una fogata y comió, más por enfado que por hambre. Comió para que cuando Sherlock regresara viera lo poco que lo había extrañado, para demostrar que en realidad ni siquiera se había preocupado. Porque seguramente ese tonto tritón petulante regresaría con su sonrisa sensual y sus ojos de galaxia sin entender por qué John lo pasaba tan mal. Al final de cuentas, obviamente, el tiempo no corría igual para un ser que nació en la Asiria de "sabe Dios qué siglo", que para un ser finito y perecedero como lo era John.

El quinto día las emociones de la semana le habían dejado exhausto, el vacío en el pecho dolía, era como una enfermedad carnívora que se devoraba cada parte de John. Pasó el día entero llorando, hasta que los ojos no dieron más de sí, hasta quedarse seco, lanzó las mantas fuera de la cueva, lanzó piedras al agua y lanzó la leña que había juntado lejos, no quería nada, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera rellenar el vacío. Sentía el pecho en carne viva como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de cuajo. Casi podía ver el boquete sangrante de bordes desiguales.

— ¿Porque no me dejaste morir? —gritó John cuando piscis apareció en el cielo, la noche del quinto día. —Estaba dispuesto a morir entonces. —La voz se le quebró y aunque quiso gritar lo que salió de su boca fue más un susurro que otra cosa. —¿Por qué me trajiste aquí si ibas a abandonarme?

Para el sexto día John no había comido ni dormido, llevaba dos días en ese estado. Estaba recargado contra la roca en la que Sherlock solía sentarse, el cuerpo entumido del frío de la noche anterior, estaba demasiado desastrado como para ir por una manta, estaba demasiado débil para pensar. Solo miraba con los ojos fijos la placa de nácar con la constelación de piscis grabada, que acariciaba entre los dedos. Debería comer algo, pues le dolía el estómago a causa del hambre, sentía los labios secos de no haber bebido ningún líquido. Sería cuestión de arrastrarse un poco, ya que estaba a las orillas de la laguna, pero no podía, su mente se negaba, ella no le ordenaría a su cuerpo que se moviera.

Su mente se había apagado, incapaz de seguir funcionando, no quería pensar, pues pensar le llevaba a cuestionarse el porqué del abandono, y ese cuestionamiento daría lugar de nuevo al dolor del pecho desgarrado, mejor así, mejor no pensar, para no sentir, para no doler. Mejor morir así, despacio, lentamente casi sin darte cuenta, que morir de dolor punzante porque te arrancaron el corazón.

El séptimo día el infierno despertó a John. Una ráfaga de aire caliente le golpeó la cara con fuerza. Por un segundo se resistió, su mente consciente se aferraba a la inconsciencia como una forma de supervivencia.

Otra ráfaga de aire caliente le golpeó, John abrió los ojos, cada parte del cuerpo le dolía, estaba famélico y aturdido, por un segundo, cuando levantó la vista, allá por encima de los peñascos no supo qué era lo que veía, cuando por fin su mente lo procesó, apenas pudo entenderlo.

¿Cómo era que aquello estaba pasando?

Desde arriba, desde la ladera un fuego atroz devoraba palmeras y hojarasca, pasándose de una hilera a otra de árboles, imparable, como una especie de retorcido efecto dominó. El color rojo contrastaba de manera horrenda contra el gris de la roca y el azul límpido del cielo.

¿Cómo diablos podía haberse iniciado el fuego en una isla desierta?

John miró alrededor suyo en busca de los restos de una fogata inexistente, intentando encontrarle sentido. Sin embargo era obvio que el fuego no se había originado en el lugar en el que John estaba, venía desde el otro lado de la isla.

El cuerpo de John se negaba a moverse, había escuchado que si respiras el humo de un incendio te desmayas, es así como muchos de los marinos mueren, inconscientes luego de quedar atrapados en las calderas de los barcos. Quizás si se quedaba quieto el tiempo suficiente su mente colapsara, por fin.

Un solo pensamiento fue lo que hizo que John se levantara. ¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si Sherlock regresaba?

John había dicho a Sherlock que su vida le pertenecía aun y cuando ya no le amara y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con esa promesa.

Se levantó como bien pudo, alejándose de la línea en la que el fuego caminaba, rumbo a la playa. John se dejó caer en la arena, extenuado a causa de la falta de líquido y de la falta de alimento, el sol le caía a plomo sobre el torso desnudo le lastimaba los ojos irritados luego de las noches en vela y de las veces en que había llorado hasta dejar su cuerpo árido.

John miró desde la playa como las llamas se elevaban y parecían lamer el cielo, vio toda la isla convertirse poco a poco en un sudario ardiente.

Era el atardecer, apenas estaba consiente cuando escuchó el sonido, de principio creyó que lo estaba imaginando, que tenía alucinaciones, luego fue obvio, cuando escuchó las voces, el sonido de una barcaza pegar contra la arena, hombres hablando.

—¿Está bien? —resonaba en su cabeza, pero las palabras no significaban nada.

—Oiga amigo ¿está bien?

Varios hombres de piel curtida le hablaban, la llevaban hacia la barca, John se resistió en un principio.

—Tranquilo, hemos venido a ayudarle.

John sacudió un poco la cabeza, las palabras resonaban en su mente, levemente, encontrando su camino.

—¿Cómo me encontraron?

—Por el fuego. —Respondió uno de los hombres —vimos el humo.

—¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? —Preguntó otro —esta no es una ruta que se suela utilizar.

John se mordió los labios.

—Mi barco naufragó, y las olas me lanzaron hasta esta isla, no sé cómo.

—Pasan cosas extrañas en estas aguas. —Susurró uno más y ayudó a los otros dos a arrastrar a John hacia la barcaza. —El capitán ha pasado todo el día siguiendo esos fuegos a lo largo de un montón de islas sin encontrar nada, Señor. O tiene usted un ángel muy grande, o alguien quiere que salga de esta isla.

Los ojos de John se limpiaron y entonces entendió. Era Sherlock, estaba echándole, estaba obligándole a que se marchara.

John se dejó arrastrar entonces por los marinos, si Sherlock ya no le quería junto a él, si Sherlock quería que abandonara la isla y se la dejara para sí, él lo haría, quizás el tritón con el tiempo encontrara otro marino al cual enloquecer, en aquella misma isla. Quizás ya lo había hecho antes, fingir, divertirse, hacer a un pobre diablo, a un simple mortal perder el juicio por él, para regresarlo después al mundo real, como una carcasa vacía.

Los hombres le llevaron hasta cubierta donde le dijeron le darían comida, algo más de ropa y un poco de sábila para que se curara las quemaduras del sol. Aun con ello, John no apartó la vista de la isla hasta que dejó de distinguirse, hubo algún momento en que le pareció ver algo, allí sobre la arena, la figura de Sherlock tendida, estaba demasiado lejos, imposible saber en realidad si era un juego de sombras o una alucinación, aun así John estaba seguro de que era él. Asegurándose de que el marino se iba. Podía ver sus rizos azotados por el aire caliente del incendio aun en ciernes, y su aleta moverse como un péndulo de manera hipnotizante

—Adiós. —Susurró John.

No importaba que tan lejos fuera, no importaba si ya no estaba en la isla, el corazón que le había sido arrancado ardería en aquellas llamas.


	8. Dos Siglos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Ya todos ustedes lo saben pero por si acaso, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no tengo idea de quien más.

Sherlock vio como el barco se alejaba, se perdió en el horizonte, hacia el oeste, como si siguiera al sol, como si se lo llevara, dejándole a él en tinieblas.

Las llamas del incendio que había provocado ardieron hasta muy entrada la noche cuando una tormenta surgida de la nada, muy probablemente convocada por Mycroft, extinguió el fuego. Había sido una suerte poner atención a como John encendía fuego en la isla; ésta quedó reducida a un vasto terreno muerto, mejor así, sería horrible que aquel lugar sobreviviera en esplendor cuando John se había ido.

Se deslizó desde la arena hacia el agua, nadó sin rumbo, sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que hubo llegado al palacio.

Greg, custodiaba las puertas que daban a las habitaciones de Mycroft.

—Graham. —Murmuró Sherlock al pasar a su lado a modo de saludo.

—Greg. —Aclaró el otro, lanzando un suspiro de frustración, miles de años nadando por las mismas aguas y Sherlock aún no se aprendía su nombre.

Siguió avanzando y entró directamente al despacho donde sabía que su hermano estaría. No estaba muy seguro de por qué buscaba a Mycroft, sin duda el mayor no le ofrecería ningún consuelo. Aun así, era su única familia, no se le ocurría a quien más podría acudir, por una vez, en muchísimos años se dio cuenta lo vacía y solitaria que era su existencia y se preguntó si Mycroft sentiría igual. Si todos se sentirían igual de abandonados. O si acaso sería el resultado de haber tenido la compañía de John y haberlo perdido.

Mycroft levantó la vista del mapa que miraba, luego incapaz de sostener la mirada del moreno volvió a bajarla.

Sherlock se acercó en silencio, junto a su hermano, deseaba una palabra, sentía el dolor a lo largo de las mejillas, en los huesos de la cara impidiéndole hablar, deseaba que le dijera que estaría bien, que el dolor del pecho pasaría, que en los años que quedaban olvidaría. Pero Mycroft no decía nada, solo miraba el mapa.

Sherlock, con su mejor voz de frialdad dijo claramente.

—Lo hice.

—Lo sé. —Respondió el mayor, sin levantar la vista aun. —Pasé el día entero en el océano asfixiando los incendios que provocaste.

—Se lo llevaron.

—Es lo mejor.

Sherlock dio media vuelta, allí no encontraría lo que buscaba, de hecho no sabía si lo encontraría en algún lugar.

Al salir se topó con Greg, Sherlock rehuyó su vista, pero el hombre del pelo plateado se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí, Graham. —Respondió con lo que esperaba fuera su voz de sarcasmo.

—Sabes muy bien que mi nombre es Greg. Y también sabes que no estás bien. —Miró al hombre de pelo cano, era joven o bueno, lo había sido en Asiria, cuando fueron convertidos quizás un par de años mayor que el propio Sherlock. —Tu hermano puede arreglárselas sin mí por un rato. —Luego con la voz seria murmuró. —De cualquier manera no creo que se entere de que me fui.

Sherlock reparó un poco en aquella declaración, sonaba a algo más, pero su mente estaba demasiado cansada en ese momento como para prestarle atención.

Nadaron durante un rato hasta un lugar que conocían como El Abismo, un desfiladero subterráneo que se hundía hacia la oscuridad, Greg se sentó en el borde, con su aleta de tonos plata colgando en la orilla, reluciendo, a pesar de la penumbra de mar adentro.

Sherlock se sentó junto a él en el filo, la oscuridad del Abismo se siente como si fuera su propia mente.

—Tu hermano, —comienza Greg. —Habla constantemente en voz alta dentro de sus habitaciones, es imposible para mí no enterarme de las cosas que le preocupan, —Greg también mira hacia el abismo, sin parpadear. —Así que sé lo que ocurrió y también lo que hiciste, fue algo muy valiente de tu parte, entregar tu corazón a cambio del futuro de ese hombre, de que regresara a su vida.

—Siento dolor. —Murmuró Sherlock en voz baja, —no había sentido dolor en años, Greg. —El otro tritón sonrió, Sherlock le había llamado por su nombre sin quererlo, sabía que lo conocía.

—Es inevitable, supongo, al final de cuentas, según tu hermano solo estamos malditos cuando el amor es mutuo…

—Pero nuestro amor era mutuo. —Retobó Sherlock —estoy seguro que él me amaba.

—No según tu hermano.

—Mi hermano no estuvo ahí, él no lo vio en sus ojos y su dolor, Greg el dolor con el que miraba alrededor cada día que pasó solo en la isla.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban irritados, Greg no haría ningún comentario al respecto, pero estaba seguro de que lloraba, las lágrimas se perdían allí bajo el agua, pasaban a formar parte de la inmensidad del mar, volviéndolo, quizás, aun más salado.

—Pasará. —Dijo Greg.

—¿Terminará?

—No, —respondió el guardia, —si realmente lo amabas, de la manera que dices no pasara nunca, seguirá doliendo, constantemente, todo el tiempo, con el paso de los años, —Greg se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño. —Quizás un par de siglos te acostumbres a vivir con el dolor.

—¿Un par de siglos? —Sherlock rara vez pensaba en el tiempo, era un concepto que se desdibujaba para alguien que tiene un tiempo ilimitado para ir y venir, algo que perdía el sentido, pero ahora, cuando lo pensaba, doscientos años, parecían desmedidos, eran lo más parecido al concepto de eternidad, un concepto en el que Sherlock nunca había pensado demasiado. Eran setenta y tres mil días, eran un millón setecientas cincuenta y dos mil horas, viviendo así, con el pecho vacío, sintiendo que te han arrancado una parte de ti. Y todo ello solo para conseguir la resignación, Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. —¿Pero después lo olvidas, después de esos dos siglos te resignas y después olvidas?.

Greg negó: —Si sólo es un capricho, sí; le olvidarás, quizás antes, muy pronto, encontrarás algo más en lo que entretenerte, —la voz del hombre sonó un tanto molesta. —Encontrarás una distracción y le olvidarás.

—Pero no es un capricho.

—Entonces no Sherlock, que yo sepa nunca pasará. Han pasado ya perdí la cuenta pero mucho más de dos milenios para mí y no, el dolor de no tener a quien quiero conmigo sigue sintiéndose con la misma fuerza que el primer día, cuando me di cuenta que él no me amaría.

El hombre se quedó en silencio, mirando el abismo, Sherlock le miró entonces atentamente, nunca había sido consciente de lo cansados que parecían sus ojos ahora, siempre había sido sólo alguien a quien le molestaba que le cambiara el nombre, pero ahora que lo veía con atención era algo más, había en él, un aura de tristeza de la que no había sido consciente antes.

Y luego pensando en la forma en que miraba a Mycroft, en lo dispuesto que estaba absolutamente siempre a cumplir las órdenes de su hermano, muchos años antes su hermano había tenido una guardia completa, con los años, el resto de los tritones se habían ido, habían renunciado a aquella tarea inútil, pero no Greg, él había seguido, de pie, muy rígido en su puesto, ahora que Sherlock lo pensaba, había seguido allí escuchando los problemas y desvaríos de su hermano, en silencio, aguantando tener a la persona que amaba cerca y lejos a la vez, durante casi tres milenios.

Recordó la época en la que vivían en tierra firme, algunas veces esos recuerdos le llegaban difuminados, por el paso del tiempo, recordó la época en la que él y sus hermanos vivían en el palacio con Derceto, habiendo renunciado a vivir con sus padres prácticamente desde niños, y luego ya siendo hombres, renunciando a tener nunca una familia, una pareja a cambio del conocimiento. Recordó a Greg, mirando a Mycroft mientras andaban por el palacio, recordó a Greg ofreciéndose para ser su guardia cuando ellos salían hacia la ciudad, Greg riéndose de los modales recargados de su hermano, Greg siempre prefiriendo quedarse al lado de Mycroft cuando Sherrinford llevaba a Sherlock a mirar el río Tigris de cerca.

La diferencia era que Sherlock nunca tendría cerca a John de nuevo, pero si lo tuviera, ¿toleraría el dolor de saber que nunca estaría con él?

Sherlock recordó con aun más viveza aquel día, cuando se asomó al Tigris, soltándose de la mano de Sherrinford, cayó al río, su hermano mayor le sacó, claro, Sherrinford era un excelente nadador, pero algo que le golpeó fue el recuerdo de la falta de oxígeno. Hacía demasiados años que no sentía aquello, el susto le hizo levantarse y nadar un poco.

—¿Estás enamorado de mi hermano?

El otro no respondió nada, pero no hacía falta Greg le miró con los ojos tristes, Sherlock le regresó la mirada con el conocimiento que ahora tenía, era tan obvio que solo la desidia en la que habían caído con el paso del tiempo podía explicar que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, ¿lo sabría Mycroft?

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Desde mucho antes de que nos desterraran. —Sherlock asintió. La asfixia crecía en su pecho.

No había nada más que añadir a aquella plática, no había consuelo, no había solución, no había nada, ni siquiera resignación. Aleteó un poco alejándose en silencio, dejando a Greg al borde del abismo, donde al parecer había estado por demasiado tiempo, y pensando en que quizás debería buscarse su propio abismo.

La voz de Greg se escuchó. —Tu hermano no lo sabe, y así lo prefiero.

—No te preocupes.

—Lamento no tener ninguna solución para ti.

—Tampoco te preocupes por eso.

**.o.O.o.**

—Te quedas a cargo durante un rato, Greg. —Susurró Mycroft al pasar junto a su único guardia.

—Sí, Mycroft.

—Greg, ¿has visto a Sherlock?

—No desde hace un par de días.

Mycroft asintió, habían pasado cinco días y sus noches desde que Greg y Sherlock habían hablado en El Abismo.

Mycroft nadó rumbo a la isla, tenía la sospecha de que allí encontraría a su hermano y así fue.

Sherlock estaba sentado en una roca, fuera de la laguna que nacía tierra adentro de la isla, miraba un hueco poco profundo que la naturaleza, caprichosa, había escarbado entre las rocas. Cantaba con voz grave, una canción que Mycroft nunca había escuchado, era una canción tétrica, no había sentimientos en ella, solo hablaba de sangre, de vidas desgarradas al ser separadas y de corazones que seguían latiendo a pesar de haber sido arrancados del pecho al que correspondían.

Mycroft por primera vez, tuvo miedo, miedo de haberse equivocado.

El mayor, volvió desde entonces cada día a ver a su hermano, incapaz de obligarlo a alejarse de aquel lugar, le llevaba comida e intentaba intercambiar unas pocas de palabras con él.

Sherlock cada día cantaba una canción distinta, Mycroft sospechaba que las improvisaba, pues nunca había escuchado ninguna, pero sobre todo porque todas hablaban de lo mismo, dolor de la separación, de la desolación interior, de soledad, de tristeza, de abandono, de desamor, había ocasiones en las que algunas hablaban de deseo, de labios ardientes, de acunarse mientras se siente el corazón ajeno, latiente. Había otras muchas que hablaban de celos, de la inmensa envidia por poseer algo que pertenecía a alguien más. Del dolor de saber que lo que más amabas no podía ser tuyo porque ya tenía dueño.

Mycroft se quedaba en silencio escuchando, mirando a su hermano cantar, para escucharlo de vez en vez divagar, "solo dos siglos".

Luego, en los días más oscuros, esos en los que Mycroft no se atrevía a dejar solo a Sherlock sus canciones hablaban de muerte, de la necesidad de hundirse en la oscuridad y por fin olvidar.

Dos meses pasaron así, mientras Sherlock se apagaba ante los ojos de su hermano, dos meses que ni siquiera estaban cercanos a los dos siglos que Sherlock esperaba pasarían antes de encontrar, al menos, la resignación.


	9. El Último Viaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Ya todos ustedes lo saben pero por si acaso, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no tengo idea de quien más.

Conforme la isla fue haciéndose más pequeña la noche fue cayendo, al final, John ya no distinguía nada, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Estaba solo, perdido en un mundo que ahora le parecía chocante, se sentía ajeno a su alrededor, como si fuera un visitante de otro cosmos al que hubieran desterrado a un lugar extraño. Mientras permanecía sentado en un rincón de la cubierta se sintió más solo que nunca antes, claro había gente vagando, aquí y allá, los sonidos típicos de un barco, alguien le había acercado un plato despostillado con un mendrugo de pan y un trozo de queso, a la par de un vaso de agua. John recordó el momento en que estando en la isla había extrañado tanto el pan, ahora que lo pensaba, con gusto arrojaría ese pedazo de pan por la borda, con gusto se arrojaría a sí mismo por la borda.

—Debería de comer un poco. —John se sobresaltó, no había sentido a la otra persona. Habían pasado varias horas, pues el crepúsculo ya los había abandonado y el cielo se había puesto negro tinta, salpicado de estrellas. Allá a lo lejos piscis se burlaba de él y aquí, cerca, atada a su cuello la placa de nácar que Sherlock le había regalado con piscis grabado se burlaba también.

El hombre que le hablaba era un tipo regordete que parpadeaba mucho, probablemente no viera muy bien, tenía una sonrisa franca y una felicidad tranquila en los ojos que a John le extrañó. ¿Cómo era que aún quedaban personas felices en el mundo? Él no tenía una respuesta para aquella pregunta.

—Soy Mike. —Dijo. —Mike Stamford y estoy de acompañante con el vigía. —El hombre señaló con sus dedos como salchichas hacia el palo mayor donde arriba en una canastilla hecha de madera un hombre escudriñaba la oscuridad. —Mi trabajo es que el segundo de a bordo, —señaló también al hombre que timoneaba el barco en aquel momento —y el vigía no se duerman. El problema es cómo mantenerme despierto yo. —Soltó un risilla amable que el rubio no pudo acompañar.

John soltó una cabezada, solo para que el otro se diera cuenta que le estaba escuchando, había tomado un trozo de pan, de alguna manera aquel hombre sonriente y simple era reconfortante, nada que ver con seres milenarios que te abandonan dejándote el pecho destrozado.

El pan le supo a cartón, el agua demasiado dulce, no se parecía al sabor salobre que tenía el agua de la laguna y el queso hizo que el estómago se le retorciera como si se hubiera comido a un ser vivo. Aun así se obligó a dar otra mordida al pedazo de pan y pasarlo, prácticamente entero por la garganta.

—Tendrás que poner de tu parte. —Susurró Mike, —no me gusta hablar mal de los demás, pero al capitán no le hará gracia si solo estás aquí tirado en la borda.

—Ay, Mike —John estuvo a punto de aclararle que nadie había pedido que le rescataran, pero se quedó callado y solo asintió. —Supongo que tienes razón.

—Los demás no quieren acercase a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Creen que podrías ser un pirata.

—¿Un pirata? —El hombre regordete asintió con la cabeza aun sonriendo. — ¿Y por qué creen eso?

—Hace un par de semanas otro barco recogió a unos hombres, estaban medio muertos por la sed, dijeron que su capitán había volado el barco para evitar que unos piratas lo tomaran, su barco era el _"Fusilero"_ y que en la explosión había hundido también el " _Fairytale",_ ¿conoces la historia del " _Fairytale"_? —preguntó Mike y John negó con la cabeza, era obvio que aquel hombre no tenía mucha gente con quien platicar. —Caray chico en dónde has estado todo este tiempo. El _"Fairytale"_ era el barco del pirata Moriarty…

Mike se enfrascó en toda una historia, pero John ya no le escuchaba, solo podía pensar en sus hombres, en la noche en que estalló su propio barco y obviamente en la noche en que vio por primera vez a Sherlock.

En los días siguientes John se unió a la tripulación, ayudaba con las labores propias de los marinos, pero sobre todo se unía a las labores de físicas, limpiar la cubierta, remar, acompañar a los vigías durante las noches, cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera ocupado y extenuado, cualquier cosa que le permitiera alejar su cerebro de cavilaciones, recuerdos y dolores.

Aun así, a pesar de ello muchas de las noches de las que pasó en altamar, en aquel barco que le rescató, deambuló por la cubierta a la media noche, mirando en el cielo estrellado buscando a piscis en el cielo y preguntándose que había sido lo que ocurrió. Dos semanas luego de que aquellos hombres le rescataran de la isla en llamas, tocaron puerto en Bosherston.

Mike le despidió, pues ellos reembarcarían rumbo a las Indias prácticamente de inmediato, pero John decidió volver a Londres, buscar a Harry, la única pariente que le quedaba, por algún motivo regresar al mar se sentía equivocado, había solo un lugar al que John deseaba embarcar y ese lugar había sido vedado a su presencia.

—No puedes darme esto. —Respondió John ante el gesto con el que Mike le entregaba un pequeño saco de monedas.

—No es un regalo. —Aclaró Mike haciendo ademanes para que tomara el diminuto saco, —es la paga, trabajaste junto con nosotros estas semanas, es tu parte de la paga.

John extendió la mano, Mike le entregó las monedas, eran unas cuantas, pero aun así, era más de lo que tenía originalmente. —También encontré esto en los camarotes. —Entregó un saco mullido, el hombre, miró el interior.

—Mike, es ropa. —El regordete miró alrededor y asintió con un par de aspavientos indicando a John que se callara. —¿La robaste?

—Digamos que la encontré y no pregunté quién es el dueño.

—Mike...

—Lo que traes puesto es lo único que tienes, —luego se encogió de hombros —no sé qué buscabas en el cielo en las noches, pero espero que lo encuentres.

—Gracias Mike.

—Suerte John.

Luego de un apretón de manos, los hombres se separaron, Mike de regreso a los muelles, John con rumbo a Londres.

**.o.O.o.**

La vuelta a Londres fue aún más penosa de lo que John se pudo imaginar, imposibilitado para tomar el tren debido al poco dinero con el que contaba gran parte del camino lo hizo a pie o en alguna carreta que le llevaba hasta algún pueblo cercano, al final, demasiado cansado, demasiado mal alimentado, con la barba y el cabello de casi un mes por fin llegó de vuelta a la ciudad.

No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que quería encontrar, así que vagó un poco por las callejuelas, lo callejones y las orillas del Támesis mezclándose con el resto de los marinos que navegaban en el río.

Fue precisamente allí, en las orillas del río donde se enteró que Murray se embarcaría precisamente aquel día en un nuevo barco mercante, a las órdenes de otro Capitán. No es que fuera nada extraño, obviamente Murray debía buscar la vida ahora que ya trabajaba con él, era solo que se sentía como un vacío.

El resto de los hombres que habían sobrevivido, un par irían con Murray, a otros se les había perdido la pista, algunos vuelto con su familia, y otros se habían ido en otros barcos, con otros rumbos, John tuvo la sensación de ser un árbol al que se le estaban cayendo las hojas, quedándose lentamente desnudo.

El ocaso le encontró entonces vagando por las calles de Londres con rumbo a la que antaño había sido su casa, caminaba encorvado por el peso de unos años que aún no llegaban y con el pecho vacío de quien se sabe en el lugar equivocado. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Había pasado casi un año desde que se embarcara a bordo del _"Fusilero"_ por última vez, ella había ido al muelle del Támesis a despedirle en aquella ocasión. Harry, vestida de luto, caminaba por la calle acompañada por otra joven a quien John no conocía.

A pesar de lo triste de su atuendo su rostro relucía de una felicidad que John no le recordaba. Caminaba hablando animadamente con la mujer, sonriéndole, había complicidad en sus miradas, el hombre había crecido viendo aquellas facciones, había vivido junto a aquella niña que ahora caminaba llevando luto por él, creyéndole muerto, creyendo que le había perdido, pero aun así, la vida de ella había seguido y había encontrado a ¿una amiga?, tal vez, aunque en las confidencias de sus miradas, John que conocía los ojos de Harry como los propios, adivinaba mucho más.

El hombre dio media vuelta y volvió a los márgenes del Támesis, se dejó caer en la orilla en uno de los muros de contención, la marea alta había comenzado ya y el agua casi alcanzaba el punto en el que los pies de John colgaban. Pensó en Murray, siguiendo adelante, pensó en el resto de su tripulación de nuevo izada a la mar. Pensó en Harry, siendo feliz, la vida de cada uno de ellos había seguido, había continuado, pero no así la de John, él era el eslabón que ya no encajaba en la historia, John había muerto aquel día en el que el _"Fusilero"_ estalló _,_ John, había dejado de pertenecer al mundo.

Pensó que quizás debería de conseguir un barco e irse, sería una salida, sin embargo dudaba que en cualquier otro lugar de la tierra consiguiera un nuevo arraigo. Había un solo lugar en el que él deseaba estar, una islita perdida en medio de la nada, muriendo a causa del fuego.

Fue entonces cuando la idea se instaló en su cabeza. La única manera, lo único correcto.

Esperó hasta que la noche estuvo ya avanzada, quizás las once o media noche, un policía fluvial había estado rondándole, quizás pensando que era algún raterillo de poca monta, pero probablemente tan acostumbrado a ellos que no le dijo nada.

John desanduvo el camino que había hecho por la tarde y volvió al barrio en el que él y Harry habían crecido. Miró alrededor, nada se movía todas las casas tenían las cortinas echadas, no había carretas ni carruajes cruzando las calles y ni siquiera el sereno se miraba alrededor. Sin pensarlo mucho dio la vuelta rumbo a la parte más baja del enrejado, miró alrededor una vez más y luego saltó.

En sus mejores épocas había sido un hombre fuerte, pero gran parte de su gallardía, y de su agilidad habían quedado mermadas en aquellos últimos tiempos. Aterrizó lo mejor que pudo al otro lado procurando andar en silencio.

La casita en la que el servicio dormía estaba a su derecha, cualquiera que no conociera la propiedad tendría que pasar por junto a ella y muy seguramente despertaría a alguien, pero John torció hacia la izquierda y caminó por un diminuto pasillo hasta que dio vuelta a toda la casa y llegó desde el otro lado hasta la parte trasera, por donde el muro y la enramada le ayudarían a trepar.

En los años de su infancia Harry había sido experta en trepar por aquel muro con ayuda de un árbol que estaba demasiado junto y la enredaderas de su madre, había retado más de una vez a John a intentarlo y aunque John lo había logrado nunca había superado en destreza a su hermana.

Ahora, ahí, subiendo, los huesos le crujían y el frío calado de la madrugada le hacía estremecer. Trepó hasta el segundo piso, hacia la ventana de la que siempre había sido su habitación, como un ladrón, dentro de su propia casa.

Un sonido le sobresaltó. Dentro de la había gente aún despierta. Se acercó hasta la puerta, al otro lado de la habitación, en el pasillo alcanzaba a oír murmullos y risillas, abrió un poco y por el resquicio miró a su hermana y a la otra mujer besándose en el pasillo. Sonrió. Era obvio que lo que hacía era lo correcto, él ya estaba seco por dentro, no tenía caso forzar a Harry a verle morir, cuando ella ya lo había llorado. Ella ahora era feliz y John, le permitiría que siguiera así, antes de ser una carga para ella.

Su vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, aquí y allá podía ver las siluetas conocidas de la habitación que siempre había sido suya, al parecer Harry la mantenía igual. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio, empotrado en la esquina izquierda, con un golpe sordo pero quedo dejó al descubierto el doble fondo. Tomo un saco de monedas, y sonrió. Había estado ahorrando durante algunos años para poder comprar un galeón más. Un hermanito para el " _Fusilero"_ , había dicho en su momento. Nunca imaginó que estuviera ahorrando para hacer su último viaje.

**.o.O.o.**

John entregó a un hombre sucio y desdentado del borde del Támesis gran parte de lo que habían sido sus ahorros de varios años a cambio de una pequeña balandra. Estaba bastante deslucida y por supuesto no tenía el esplendor del " _Fusilero",_ pero funcionaba y estaba en buen estado, compró provisiones para dos semanas y se preparó para abandonar el Támesis, Londres y todo lo que había sido su vida por última vez.

Dirigir una balandra es complicado, mucha de la dirección se la da el viento y es necesario estar replegando sus velas constantemente. Por otro lado, dirigir una balandra solo, era un trabajo extenuante y luego claro está, el destino, es una cosa aún más tremenda que ninguna otra, cómo llegar a una isla que no sabes con seguridad en donde está.

Pasaba muchas horas navegando sobre todo por las noches, en compañía de piscis, luego durante el día, anclaba el barco y dormía algunas horas, para después retomar su camino. Fue uno de aquellos días en que se decidió de nueva cuenta a deshacerse por fin del cabello largo y de la barba.

Lo único que a John se le ocurrió entonces fue regresar al lugar en el que el " _Fusilero"_ se había hundido, lo recordaba bien pues él había estado al timón cuando aquello ocurrió.

Él no era un hombre que hubiera creído antes en el destino, pero en ese momento solo pudo sonreírle a la providencia pues desde allí divisaba una isla con años por un incendio, era fácil notarlo, las palmas estaban negras y las aves parecían evitarla, después de esa isla, fue cuestión de seguir las demás como si fueran migajas de pan, una tras otra, hacia el este, ocho en total antes de llegar al último eslabón, allí estaba _su_ isla, la más devastada de todas, parecía que nada hubiera sobrevivido en ella, las rocas filosas del acantilado eran inconfundibles, estaba muy lejos de la ruta mercante.

El corazón de John latió en el pecho, mitad alegría, mitad tristeza, volver a la isla se sentía como la única opción, volver a la isla sin Sherlock se sentía como un vacío. A pesar de ello John sabía que aquel era el lugar en el que debía estar, había hecho una promesa, se quedaría en la isla aun y cuando Sherlock no le amara y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su parte, se quedaría en la isla y moriría en ella, éste era su último viaje y este era el destino que había elegido para si mismo.


	10. Mar Adentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Ya todos ustedes lo saben pero por si acaso, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y no tengo idea de quien más. Aunque si el mundo fuera justo John sería mío y no lo compartiría con nadie...

Greg apareció en la isla de improviso, había estado turnándose junto a Mycroft para cuidar de Sherlock, el moreno se había negado a comer prácticamente y la única amenaza que parecía tener efecto en él había sido la promesa de Mycroft de que haría arder el escapulario que llevaba al cuello. A pesar de ello Greg no creía que aquella amenaza siguiera surtiendo efecto durante mucho tiempo más, en algún momento las fuerzas de Sherlock fallarían por completo, se daría por vencido con o sin escapulario.

Aun así las noticias que traía podían ser maravillosas o devastadoras, no estaba muy seguro de como Mycroft las tomaría. Una balandra había atracado en la playa de la isla y por lo que Greg había alcanzado a divisar el único ocupante de aquel navío era un hombre, no podría asegurarlo pues nunca había visto al tal John, pero aun así quién más podría haber dado con aquella isla perdida en medio de la nada.

Mycroft le miró con el desespero que había plagado sus facciones durante aquellos meses, Sherlock, estaba lánguido, mirando la apertura en la piedra que siempre miraba, sin apartar siquiera la vista cuando Greg llegó.

Pasos se escuchaban entre las hierbas, Mycroft miró más allá de donde Greg acababa de aparecer.

—¿Escuchas eso? —preguntó el pelirrojo a su hombre de confianza.

—Creo que es él.

—Imposible.

—No, —respondió el guardia. —Sherlock, creo que es John, creo que John ha vuelto.

El tritón del cabello rizado apenas tuvo fuerza necesaria para levantar un poco la cabeza, sus ojos estaban hundidos y habían perdido el brillo.

Sin embargo la reacción más inesperada fue la de Mycroft. Tomó con fuerza el tridente que llevaba a todos lados, su postura era por supuesto beligerante.

El marino apareció de entre la vegetación y se detuvo en seco, sin duda no comprendía la escena que se levantaba frente a él, sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente a los tres tritones frente a él.

Mycroft enfadado, Greg acercándose al pelirrojo con cautela y Sherlock mirando al vacío prácticamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Por Dios. —Murmuró John y se acercó a mirar a Sherlock, —Sherlock, Dios Sherlock que te ocurre.

—¿John? —la voz de Sherlock sonó queda.

—No te acerques a mi hermano.

—Mycroft, por favor. —Decía Greg intentando que Mycroft se tranquilizara.

—¿Eres tú, John?

—Sí, soy yo, soy yo.

—Aléjate de él. —Amenazó Mycroft, sobre ellos nubes negras de tormenta comenzaban a formarse, John nunca había visto algo igual, aun así había venido desde muy lejos, nada ni nadie por muy poderoso que fuera le haría flaquear.

—No, —un relámpago golpeo la punta del peñasco en el que la cueva estaba empotrada y la roca se cuarteó. —No sé quién eres y no me importa, no voy a dejarle.

—¿John? —Sherlock hacía esfuerzos por sentarse sobre la roca, por enfocar su vista. — ¿Volviste?

John no entendía nada, esperaba encontrar a Sherlock enfadado porque había vuelto a su isla, esperaba que Sherlock terminara de romperle el corazón, esperaba que intentara echarle de nueva cuenta, definitivamente el que Sherlock pareciera tan enfermo no era parte de las posibilidades que había imaginado.

John se acercó y tomó entre las manos el rostro del hombre de cabello rizado, sus ojos parecían menos brillantes pero también parecían cobrar vida a cada momento. Sus mejillas estaban mucho más angulosas de lo que las recordaba y su cuerpo se sentía muy delgado y desmejorado.

—¿Abandonaste a tu esposa? —preguntó Sherlock y en su voz había dolor. John parpadeó sin comprender. —¿También tienes hijos?

—¿Esposa? —Sherlock tomó de un lado de la roca un portarretratos que John de inmediato reconoció como propio, sonrió a la fotografía con cariño y luego se acercó aún más a Sherlock. —Ella es Harry, Harriet, no es mi esposa, es mi hermana.

Sherlock parpadeó como si las palabras estuvieran en otro idioma, como si no pudiera comprenderlas. John abrazó el cuerpo extraño en aquella decadencia, pero tan conocido, tan amado, el moreno de inmediato, sin embargo, buscó sus labios.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos. —Susurró Greg al oído de Mycroft y tomándolo de la mano lo haló hacia el mar.

.o.O.o.

Mycroft parecía estar en algún estado de catatonia, no hablaba, sólo se quedaba mirando la nada y pasándose las manos por el rostro una y otra vez.

—Mycroft, por favor.

Nada. Ninguna palabra, ninguna respuesta.

Greg le tomó de la mano y Mycroft se dejó hacer, ya una vez había intentado dar consuelo a uno de aquellos hermanos abstrusos allí, sentado junto al abismo, no había funcionado demasiado bien en aquella ocasión, y no creía que funcionara en esta, pero si no lo intentaba probablemente se desvanecería también, quizás perdería la razón tal y como Mycroft parecía estar haciendo.

Se sentó al borde y dejó su aleta flotar, Mycroft hizo lo mismo con los ojos perdidos en la inmensidad.

—Me gusta venir a este lugar. —murmuro el hombre del pelo cano. —Intento decirme que a pesar de estar en el borde aun no me he perdido por completo.

—Pero yo ya lo hice. —Respondió Mycroft. —Perdí a uno de mis hermanos porque no pude guiarlo antes y ahora estuve a punto de perder al otro, de hecho aún no estoy seguro de que no le he perdido. El marino volvió pero eso no prueba nada, quizás de cualquier manera el amor entre ellos muera y acaben matándose como lo hicieron Sherrinford y aquella mujer antes.

—¿Por qué no puedes sólo admitir que tu hermano se equivocó, que tu hermano tomó una mala decisión y dejas de una vez por todas de condenarnos a todos los demás?

Mycroft parpadeó por un momento volviendo en sí, sus ojos más lúcidos de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo. Sonrió sin gracia, con los labios apretados.

—¿Yo te estoy condenado? —y miró a Greg con enfado. —Puedes dejar la guardia cuando quieras, los otros se fueron. Intento mantener los océanos funcionales, a pesar de que nadie lo vea, mantengo el equilibrio, ¿crees que no nos habríamos extinto desde hace mucho tiempo, crees que los hombre no se habrían adueñado por completo de los mares sino fuera por mí?

—No dije eso.

—¿Qué harás? —Greg iba a responder, pero el otro no le dio tiempo —saldrás corriendo igual que mi hermano tras el primer marino que pase.

—Si quisiera abandonarte Mycroft, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, deja de estar cuestionándome, he pasado milenios a tu lado, esto es todo lo que mi lealtad a comprado.

Greg dio un coletazo, de pronto el abismo pareció mucho más atrayente, perderse de una vez y olvidarse del dolor, pero algo lo retuvo en su lugar. Los ojos azules de Mycroft, estaban rojizos, tal y como hacía meses lo habían estado los de Sherlock, nunca había considerado a los hermanos parecidos. Obviamente eran iguales de obtusos, pero ahí, en el borde eran muy parecidos, eran dos niños perdidos.

Los recordó como si hubiera sido apenas unos días antes, él ya había sido entregado por sus padres para ser guardia, Sherrinford y Mycroft eran un poco mayores que él, un par de adolescentes, Sherlock por su parte era mucho más pequeño, apenas un niño.

Todos ellos entregados al palacio para servir a Derceto. A pesar de todo él había tenido amigos, otros niños en la guardia iguales a él, pero los hermanos siempre habían estado apartados, demasiado inteligentes para ser comprendidos por nadie más.

Realmente no podía culpar a Mycroft por siempre estar asustado de quedarse solo. Se acercó y dijo:

—Yo nunca voy a irme, me he quedado junto a ti, desde siempre y voy a estar junto a ti, hasta que este mundo termine, Mycroft. —El otro le miraba con los ojos tristes. Greg se acercó y rozó los labios del que había sido su favorito desde siempre, el único por el que había continuado, el único por el que se arriesgaría a que le echara de su lado. Quizás éste sería el único beso, pero con el mar entero por testigo que luego de tanto tiempo valía la pena.

—Siempre estabas junto a mí. —Susurró Mycroft con los ojos aun cerrados, cuando el otro hombre se retiró un poco. —Cuando salíamos de palacio siempre te quedabas conmigo.

—Si, —Greg aprovechó para acariciar la mejilla del otro con lentitud, si era la única vez, quería grabársela en la memoria.

—Creí que si Derceto se enteraba me echaría del palacio, creí que si ella se daba cuenta que me había enamorado de ti no me permitiría continuar.

Greg se quedó pasmado, retiró la mano como si de pronto el tacto le hubiera quemado. Mycroft abrió los ojos, aun confundido, sin entender que había hecho mal.

—¿Tú acabas de decir que te habías enamorado de mí?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

—Cuando fuimos humanos porque tenía miedo de perder mi lugar en palacio, luego tenía miedo que te fueras si te enterabas y después de lo de Sherrinford. —Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Si yo no te amaba creíste que me iría, pero si lo hacía, creíste que terminaríamos muertos, como Derceto y su amante, como tu hermano y aquella mujer.

Greg se acercó y tomó de nuevo los labios del otro, sus manos se deslizaron hacia su nuca y tirándole un poco del cabello, con sutileza, le atrajo a que flotara con él, las aletas se enredaron una con la otra como si fueran serpientes y la corriente les arrastró sin rumbo, pero ellos se dejaron hacer.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, Mycroft. —Susurró Greg luego, cuando juntos flotaban en la superficie, ambos mirando las estrellas, Mycroft murmuró algo sin sentido. —Tu maravillosa teoría de la maldición tiene un enorme hueco.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Si el problema del amor con nuestra especie es cuando el amor es mutuo ¿cómo explicas que yo te haya amado desde siempre y que tú me hayas amado a mi desde siempre sin que el sentimiento haya muerto?

Mycroft se quedó en silencio, no tenía una respuesta.

**.o.O.o.**

La isla reverdeció con el paso de los meses, John decía que Mycroft había hecho _magia,_ Sherlock decía que eran los _dones_ que Derceto les había entregado, fuera como fuese la isla renacía y ellos también.

Físicamente habían mejorado enormemente, Sherlock pasaba prácticamente todo su tiempo en la isla al lado de John, de vez en vez, Mycroft y Greg venían juntos.

Las primeras ocasiones en que los hermanos se vieron después de todo aquel problema fueron sumamente incómodas para los cuatro, a pesar de ello, Greg y John que se había entendido pudieron mediar hasta que los dos hermanos limaron un poco las asperezas.

La vida pues, era buena, tenía sus altibajos, como todo, sobre todo cuando piensas demasiado y era eso precisamente lo que Sherlock hacía. No podía dejar de pensar en que John le dejaría en algún momento, que John moriría y le dejaría tan devastado como le había dejado hacía un año.

En lo que Sherlock no pensaba, era que no era el único al que aquel inconveniente le preocupaba.

—Quizás debes preguntárselo antes. —dijo Greg a Mycroft cuando el hombre se sinceró y le contó su plan.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que se niegue?

—No puedes sólo hacerlo, el hombre tiene derecho a elegir.

—Puedo sólo hacerlo y luego fingir que es imposible revertirlo, —luego terminó con un deje de practicidad. —Se acostumbrará.

—No lo hagas.

—Creí que te agradaría la idea.

—Me agrada Mycroft, —el pelirrojo sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le resbaló del rostro cuando el otro aclaró. —Pero aun así debes preguntárselo.

—Lo haré y después de ver como resulta decidiré.

—Mycroft, —Greg se dio por vencido aquel hombre siempre sería un caso perdido.

**.o.O.o.**

Fue en un atardecer especialmente hermoso cuando todo pasó, Sherlock y John nadaban en la laguna, John tenía que pasar grandes cantidades de tiempo en el agua para compensar aquellas en las que Sherlock pasaba en tierra, fue entonces cuando ocurrió. El agua comenzó a burbujear de manera extraña, como si de pronto la laguna entera estuviera hirviendo.

—¿Sherlock? —preguntó John, asustado. —¿Sherlock que sucede?

—Sal del agua, John. —gritó Sherlock. —¡No lo hagas Mycroft!

—¿Sherlock?

Una luz extraña venía desde el centro del agua, lanzó a Sherlock hacia una de las orillas y atrapó a John, el marino no podía ver nada, intentó llegar hacia la orilla, junto al tritón, pero el agua remolineaba a su alrededor y la isla se había convertido en solo un borrón de colores.

Sus piernas dolían, no podía moverlas, sentía que estaban partiendo su cuerpo en dos partes, desde su cintura, en algún momento de aquel proceso se dio cuenta que estaba gritando de dolor, escuchaba vagamente a Sherlock que gritaba también "no lo hagas, Mycroft"

Luego de la misma manera en que todo había comenzado terminó, el agua de la laguna volvió a la calma y John, extenuado luchaba por no desmayarse. Sherlock se le acercaba con prisa, sus ojos se veían asustados.

—¿John estás bien? —John no respondió, estaba aturdido. —No te preocupes iremos con Mycroft, haremos que revierta esto.

John trataba de enfocar, acercase a Sherlock, intentó nadar, pero sus piernas no respondían, en vez de eso, un sonoro coletazo llegó hasta sus oídos, el marino abrió también los ojos de par en par, metió una de sus manos bajo el agua y tanteó su propio cuerpo, allí donde antes habían estado sus piernas ahora había una larga aleta de pez.

Se quedó mirando la parte inferior de su cuerpo, destellaba en tonos dorados y cafés, no tenía la belleza exótica que tenía la aleta de Sherlock, sino que había algo tranquilizante en ella. Los tonos tierra que la componían le recordaban a John la madera de la que alguna vez el " _Fusilero",_ había estado construido.

Sherlock tiraba de la mano de John intentado arrastrarle hacia abajo murmurando cosas que sonaban a "mataré a Mycroft" y "no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos".

—Sherlock. —Más susurros "no puede obligarte, no se lo permitiré" —Sherlock, —el moreno se paró en seco. —Ahora soy como tú.

—Lo lamento.

—Ahora ya no tenemos que quedarnos en la isla, podemos ir a donde queramos por siempre.

—No tiene que ser así. —Respondió Sherlock —Mycroft puede remediarlo, tú no tienes que cambiar.

—Pero esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—¿Lo es?

—He amado el mar desde siempre, soy un marino, ¿recuerdas? —Sherlock le miraba con intensidad como escrutando sus palabras. —Ahora ya no vamos a separarnos, ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte por que yo muera, ahora estamos juntos, juntos de verdad.

—John, —Sherlock estaba muy serio, —estás seguro de querer esto.

El otro no respondió, envolvió la aleta alrededor de la del moreno y le besó, un beso más real que cualquier otro que hubieran compartido, un beso entre iguales.

Sherlock tiró de sí mismo y de John hacia abajo, bajo el agua, por un segundo sintió el pánico en el recién convertido tritón, pero este desapareció de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que no necesitaba oxígeno.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó mientras miraba alrededor, un mundo completamente nuevo, pero un mundo al que realmente pertenecía.

—Hay muchas cosas que quiero que veas. —Respondió Sherlock —iremos mar adentro.

Mientras se alejaban dos tritones les miraban desde lejos sonriendo, uno de cabello pelirrojo, el otro de cabello plata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminamos, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿algo que decir, algún tomatazo que lanzar?, en el botoncito d review por favor.
> 
> Solo unas cosas más.
> 
> Dedicada, obviamente a:
> 
> Maye Malfter ojalá te guste, me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola, espero que tu también leyéndola. ¡Feliz aniversario!
> 
> Violette Moore ¿Cómo no dedicártela si fuiste tu quien ayudó a mis tritones a salir de las profundidades de mi cabeza? Amiga, gracias por tu ayuda, por tu trabajo y sobre todo por tu compañía, gracias por todo.
> 
> Mactans Que dice que esta historia hace sus días felices, me da mucho gusto y porque está por cumplir años "Un cumpleaños feliz, lalalala" que cumplas muchos mas.
> 
> Abrazos y Besos


End file.
